Shadows of the Moon
by 12HockeyChick21
Summary: Seasons have passed and LightClan has grown in number and strength, but when Fawnheart, Silverberry and the other clans' medicine cats get a foreboding prophecy about the future of the clans, Moonshadow and his friends must protect their clan as much as possible as the unspeakable happens. **This is a sequel to my story "A Surprising Love" so if you haven't read that, please do!**
1. Chapter 1

LightClan

 **LEADER: ** Spiderstar- old long-legged black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes (lives left: 2)

 **DEPUTY: ** Fallen Leaves- small ginger and white tom with green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT: ** Fawnheart- small brown she-cat with white splotches

 **Apprentice:** Silverberry

 **WARRIORS:** **(toms and she-cats without kits)**

Dustcloud- large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Larchbreeze- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Stormheart- dark gray she-cat with barely visible darker stripes

Hollyleaf- long furred black she-cat with green eyes

Foxtail- reddish tom white chest and amber eyes

Rainbrook- light gray she-cat

Flowershine- white she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes

Brookwater- white she-cat

Ripplesplash- silver tabby she-cat

Doestep- slender brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Strikefang- tall calico she-cat

Splotchface- tortoiseshell tom

Owleyes- large black tom with white splash on his chest and large green eyes

Tigerstripe- long-haired maine coon tom with amber eyes

Cloversong- dark brown mottled she-cat with white paws, chest and green eyes

Fuzzytail- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and a bushy tail

Bristlefur- small light brown tom with green eyes

Flintstorm- pale gray tom with slightly darker paws and dark yellow eyes

Lilypetal- long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Pinefall- long furred reddish brown tom with dark green eyes

Tawnymoon- tawny colored tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Whitehawk- white tom with amber eyes

Longfoot- tall pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Mouseleap- small light brown she-cat

Pebblestep- light gray tom

Nightjay- black she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Branchpaw

Ashcloud- pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white hind paw

Lionfang- golden tom with yellow eyes

Nettlecloud- white she-cat with orange flecks and green eyes

Cloudheart- white tom with icy blue eyes and long claws

Ivypatch- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Maplesong- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Beesting- yellow she-cat with black stripes, muzzle, paws, and tail tip and white underbelly with brown eyes

Bearfoot- dark brown tom with orange eyes

Morningfrost- golden tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Sunfire- golden tabby tom with orange eyes

Sparrowtalon- dark brown and white tabby tom with green eyes

Poppynose- longhaired dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Emberheart- ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, tail-tip and amber eyes

Dawnbreeze- cream colored tabby she-cat with green eyes

Larkclaw- black tom with amber eyes

Lilaccloud- silver tabby she-cat with smoky gray stripes and pale blue eyes, with a whit muzzle, chest, and front paws

Rowanflame- ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Brownbelly- dark brown tom with light brown chest, belly, tail tip, black stripe down his body and dark green eyes

Duskshade- pale brown tabby tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Spottedfern- tortoiseshell she-cat (daughter of Strikefang)

Redsplash- calico tom with ginger splotch on chest (son of Strikefang)

 **Apprentice:** Flypaw

Feathermist- light gray tabby she-cat with white belly and blue eyes (daughter of Adderstrike and Stormheart)

Clearwhisker- white tom with blind blue eyes (son of Adderstrike and Stormheart)

Graybird- dark gray tabby she-cat (daughter of Adderstrike and Stormheart)

Moonshadow- dark gray tom with darker underbelly (son of Leafpool and Spiderstar)

Otterstrike- dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly and amber eyes (son of Leafpool and Spiderstar)

Blackstream- longhaired black she-cat with amber eyes (daughter of Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf)

Juniperberry- ginger she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes (daughter of Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf)

Flameheart- ginger tabby tom with darker muzzle and green eyes (son of Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf)

Dewclaw- small, light gray and white tom with bright amber eyes (son of Ashcloud and Lionfang)

Cinderwind- dark gray tabby she-cat with striking blue eyes (daughter of Ashcloud and Lionfang)

Honeysplash - golden tabby she-cat with green eyes (daughter of Ashcloud and Lionfang)

Thornfang- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes (son of Ashcloud and Lionfang)

Littlefang- small black and white tom with amber eyes (son of Lilypetal)

Finchblaze- light ginger tabby tom with brown stripes and green eyes (son of Lilypetal)

Sorrelbriar- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (daughter of Pinefall and Tawnymoon)

Mistdrop- gray she-cat with green eyes (daughter of Ripplesplash and Owleyes)

Stonetooth- dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes (son of Ripplesplash and Owleyes)

 **APPRENTICES:** **(tom and she-cats training to become warriors or medicine cat)**

Silverberry- light gray tabby she-cat with piercing blue eyes, training to be medicine cat (daughter of Adderstrike and Stormheart)

Flypaw- white tom with black spots near his tail and amber eyes

Branchpaw- thick-furred dark brown tabby tom with orange-yellow eyes

 **QUEENS and KITS:** **(she-cats expecting and nursing kits)**

Jaysong- dark gray and white she-cat, mother to Whitehawk's kits:

Softkit- light gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Sootkit- gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes

Robinheart- brown she-cat with orange patch chest and amber eyes, mother to Dustcloud's kits:

Acornkit- brown she-cat with darker underbelly and green eyes

Briarkit- brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **ELDERS:** **(cats that have retired due to old age or injury)**

Minnowstream- dark gray and white she-cat with darker spots and orange-yellow eyes

Oakfur- small brown tabby tom with green eyes

Rockfoot- brown tabby tom with only one ear and broken tail

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest and amber eyes

Adderstrike- gray tom with darker stripes

* * *

Two she-cats, one old one young, padded out of the nursery into the dark camp clearing, only lit by stars. They joined two other old cats who looked to be awaiting news.

"Robinheart's kits arrived...there were three, but one sadly didn't make it. There are two she-kits." The older she-cat meowed to the other two.

"Dustcloud is with them now, so everything is alright now." Added the younger.

"You said you had something else you had to talk to us about?" the black tom asked.

"Yes, come back to our den." Said the old brown and white she-cat.

"This is something both of you should hear..." The young silver tabby added, leading them back to the medicine cat den.

"Is everything alright, Fawnheart?" Asked the light brown tabby she-cat with a concerned tone in her mew.

"It's about the future of the clan..." The cat called Fawnheart responded as they padded in.

"A few nights ago when we went to the Moonpool for the meeting with the others, StarClan came to all of us together about this. It was the craziest thing ever..." Added the silver tabby.

"Wow yes, that is a bit out of the ordinary for them..." The light brown tabby mewed, a former medicine cat herself as well as a former warrior.

"So what was it... was Light there?" Asked the black tom, then he coughed.

"Yes... she and all the other original leaders of the other clans warned us of some very big troubles that are coming to the Lake." the silver tabby explained.

"They told us the Moon was going to wash out the Sun, but only after all the big troubles they called it Return of the Darkness." Fawnheart meowed.

"The Moon washing out the Sun?" the brown tabby echoed incredulously.

"I've never heard of that in all my moons... Leafpool?" added the black tom. The brown tabby shook her head.

"But return of the darkness seems quite fitting." The black tom continued.

"Did StarClan say how long the Sun would be gone?" Leafpool asked.

"No, they said they didn't know. That's why we're so worried." The silver tabby murmured.

"That does sound concerning. We don't need more trouble... it's been seasons since the last troubles, I suppose we're due." The black tom tried to laugh, but ended up coughing again. Fawnheart moved closer to him and gave him a sniff.

"Spiderstar, perhaps you should stay here with Silverberry and I for a little while. That cough doesn't sound too great." She mewed. Spiderstar sighed but nodded.

"Well I should probably head back to my den..." Leafpool mewed quietly.

"Wait, one more thing." Silverberry stopped her.

"Yes?"

"StarClan thinks that one of the cats born after the battle may be bad luck... possibly a reincarnation of Dark."

"In LightClan?" Leafpool asked.

"They didn't say for sure. All the other medicine cats said they would talk to their clan leaders about it as well, but we're worried that all the clans are just going to panic, so we're going to try and keep it on the down low." Fawnheart mewed.

"What if they're right? What if it's one of our warriors?" Spiderstar frowned.

"Relax my love, we'll handle all of this when the time comes. Just rest for now." Leafpool purred, nuzzling her mate.

"You should go now, if I am sick I don't want to get you sick."

"We'll figure this out, don't worry." Fawnheart meowed.

* * *

 **A.N.: Sorry it's short, but here you go! Hope you like it! More soon. ~12HockeyChick21**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. So here we go! The first real chapter of Shadows of the Moon! By popular vote, Moonshadow and Otterstrike will be the P.O.V.s for the story. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Leave me some feedback! Thanks for reading! ~12HockeyChick21**

* * *

 **Moonshadow's P.O.V.**

"All cats of LightClan please come to this clan meeting!"

Moonshadow padded out of the warriors' den at the sound of his father, leader Spiderstar's meow, eyes squinting in the bright sunlight. The tom had been the one on guard the night before, so he had been trying to sleep, praying to StarClan that a meeting like this wasn't going to happen. Moonshadow sighed. Apparently he hadn't prayed loud enough.

"Hey Moonshadow! Good thing you're awake! I was just coming to make sure you'd make it to the meeting." The deputy Fallen Leaves greeted him with a friendly flick of his tail. Moonshadow matched his enthusiasm with an equal tail flick, but then gave him a confused look.

"Wait why?"

"Just go sit and you'll see." Fallen Leaves winked. Moonshadow gave a bit of a nose exhale and went to find a place.

"Moonshadow, over here!" His friends Sorrelbriar, Honeysplash, and Brownbelly motioned him over to where they were sitting. Moonshadow nodded so they knew he saw them and sat down next to Honeysplash.

"Hi Moonshadow." Honeysplash purred.

"Hey."

"Hey bro." Moonshadow looked to see his brother Otterstrike and their other friend Spottedfern padding over.

"Hey." Moonshadow repeated, then everyone quieted down. Spiderstar stood strong up on his tree perch, gazing down at his clan.

"Cats of LightClan, we are here to welcome some new apprentices. Softkit, Sootkit. Come up here please." Moonshadow glanced over his shoulder at the nursery to see Jaysong, one of the first warriors of LightClan standing with her two kits. When Spiderstar called their names, she smiled and ushered them forward. Sootkit strutted forward proudly, while Softkit seemed a bit more timid, but the two made it up to the fallen tree and Sootkit clambered up a bit messily while his sister jumped a bit more gracefully.

"Sootkit, from this day forth until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Sootpaw. Your mentor shall be Fuzzytail." Moonshadow watched the older warrior pad up the tree and put his nose against Sootpaw's. Spiderstar gazed out into the crowd and caught Moonshadow's eyes.

"And Softkit, from this day forth and until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Softpaw. Your mentor shall be Moonshadow." As his father said his name, Moonshadow felt his eyes go wide and his brain had to yell at his paws to move. Moonshadow padded up the tree, shocked.

 _Don't trip, don't trip._ He told himself as he went to join the others on the tree. He didn't need to make a fool out of himself in front of the entire clan and his first apprentice.

 _My first apprentice!_ He thought as he met with Softpaw.

"Hi." Softpaw whispered.

"Hello." Moonshadow greeted, putting his nose against her nose a bit roughly. "Sorry." He fumbled. Softpaw giggled quietly, seeming a bit more relaxed now.

"Fuzzytail, having been Moonshadow's mentor I'm sure you will do well in not only showing Sootpaw how to be a good warrior, but also show Moonshadow how to be a good mentor." Spiderstar meowed teasingly, making the whole clan laugh.

"But really, Fuzzytail, Moonshadow, I have faith that you two will teach these cats all you know and that you will perhaps even learn new things together! Sootpaw, Softpaw, welcome to apprenticeship!" Spiderstar smiled.

"Sootpaw, Sootpaw! Softpaw, Softpaw!" The clan cheered. Moonshadow stood beside his new apprentice, beaming with pride.

* * *

 **Otterstrike's P.O.V.**

Otterstrike tried to make sure his tail didn't visibly lash in the anger he felt as he turned to his friends.

"I'm gonna go hunt." he meowed through clenched teeth, then took off out of camp. How could their father pick only Moonshadow?! Otterstrike had been sure he and his brother would be mentors together. He knew it, Spiderstar had always liked Moonshadow better! He had given Moonshadow a better mentor, he had let Moonshadow go to more gatherings as an apprentice, and he'd let him go on more raids and possible battles.

"UGH!" Otterstrike spat, his fur fluffing up. He sat down once he reached the halfbridge to look out on the lake, angling himself so the wind wouldn't buffet him in the face. It was nearing leaf-fall so none of the twolegs would be coming to use the lake anytime soon.

"Hey LightClan cat!" If possible, Otterstrike fluffed up even more in shock as an unfamiliar voice called out to him. The scent of ShadowClan hit his tongue and he turned to see a russet colored she-cat standing in the shadow of the trees on the other side of the twoleg path.

"Oh hey, you're the leader's kid. Moonshadow right? You don't look very shadowy." she mewed, tilting her head.

"That's because I'm Otterstrike." He spat.

 _Cats are even mistaking me for him now, great StarClan!_

"Sorry, my bad. My name's Russetshade."

"We probably really shouldn't be talking." Otterstrike meowed, turning his head back towards his territory.

"Well... maybe not, but you looked mad so I thought I'd see what was wrong." Russetshade replied.

"Since when does any cat from ShadowClan give a mouse dropping about any other clan cat's feelings?" Russetshade rolled her eyes at this.

"Oh please. And LightClan cats are StarClan's gift to the clans." She meowed in a posh way. Otterstrike looked away to make sure she didn't see him smile. "So what's your problem Lighty?"

"Since when is it your business Shady?" Otterstrike shot back.

"Since I made it my business." Russetshade stuck her tongue out at him, then looked down at her paws. "I'm not over our border right?"

Otterstrike looked down, then shook his head.

"Nope, pretty sure you get both sides of the twoleg path anyways."

"Oh really? Then here." Russetshade padded over the dirt path and sat down right at the edge so she was only a few tail-lengths from Otterstrike.

"Oh yeah, now I really smell the border. I know we switched up our borders and stuff when your clan formed. How far do your borders go?" She asked.

"Um... Rowanstar gave us some of your land above the old ThunderClan territory. ThunderClan split their territory a little and I think they made an agreement with WindClan to take a bit more of their territory near the Moonpool." Otterstrike meowed.

"I guess it's kind of hard to remember the changes when they happened before you were born huh?" Russetshade laughed. Otterstrike nodded, but didn't say anything, so the ShadowClan she-cat continued. "So really... what seems to have you so down?"

"Oh, it's nothing. We just made some new apprentices today and I thought I'd get to mentor one of the kits, but I didn't."

"Ahh... lemme guess, you're frustrated because Daddy gave one of the apprentices to your brother?" Russetshade hit it spot on. Otterstrike sighed and dug his claws into the dirt.

"Yeah..."

"Well I don't know about your brother, but I for one think you're a pretty cool cat." Russetshade told him, giving him a comforting smile.

Before Otterstrike could respond, a call from the ShadowClan trees made both cats turn.

"Russetshade! Where are you?"

"Oh foxdung, that's my patrol. I should go." She hurried back over the twoleg path and reached the trees before looking back. "It was nice meeting you Otterstrike. Hope to see you again sometime."

"Maybe at a Gathering..." Otterstrike called, but Russetshade had already turned and jumped back into the shadows with a wave of her tail. Otterstrike sighed as he watched her disappear, then remembered he said he was going to hunt, as off he went.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: I'm glad everyone is excited for this story. To the reader SparrowBruh, yes that is a great question and I was actually going to address it in this chapter! Hope you guys like it! Leave some feedback, I always love seeing that! ~12HockeyChick21**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Moonshadow**

Moonshadow padded out of the warriors' den to go get his apprentice. He was completely excited for his first day out with Softpaw, yet he had no idea what it was he had to do. He sat down for a second to try and remember back to his first day as an apprentice. Luckily he was saved as a familiar cat approached.

"Hey Moonshadow, where's your apprentice?" Fuzzytail emerged from the warriors' den himself with a teasing smile on his face.

"Oh, hello Fuzzytail I was just-"

"Trying to figure out what to do?" Fuzzytail replied before Moonshadow could finish. The younger tom ducked his head embarrassedly.

"Yeah..." He admitted.

"We have to show them the territory. Remember?" Fuzzytail purred.

"Oh! Right..." Moonshadow sat up again, looking at his old mentor. "C-can we go as a group?"

"Together? Of course. And I also wanted to take along one of the newest warriors so they could talk to Sootpaw and Softpaw about their experiences since I was never an apprentice and you are apparently too old to remember a thing."

"Hey, I remember some stuff..." Moonshadow laughed.

"Fuzzytail! Moonshadow!" Sootpaw and Softpaw came running from their den.

"Flypaw and Branchpaw were already gone when we woke up." Softpaw meowed.

"Do we get to do anything exciting?" Sootpaw bounced around.

"We're going to show you the territories first and foremost." Fuzzytail told them. "Just give me a moment."

Fuzzytail disappeared back into the warriors' den and reemerged a few moments later with Sorrelbriar and Mistdrop.

"Stonetooth just got off dawn patrol, so we're going to let him sleep, but Sorrelbriar and Mistdrop are going to come with us to tell you all about their apprenticehood." Fuzzytail told the two young cats.

"Awesome! How long have you guys been warriors?" Sootpaw asked.

"About six moons." Mistdrop replied.

"Ready to go?" Fuzzytail asked. The cats all nodded and the group headed out.

* * *

"So this here is the LightClan border with ThunderClan. I assume you all heard the LightClan story as kits from the elders." Fuzzytail meowed to the apprentices. Softpaw seemed to want to stay really close to Moonshadow, while her brother was excitedly trying to lead the way.

"Yes! Leafpool used to be ThunderClan's medicine cat and has a really strong connection with StarClan. Light, the first leader of LightClan came to her and told her all about the band of rogue cats that were LightClan's ancestors." Sootpaw mewed.

"Our mother Jaysong being one of those cats and also a descendant of Leafpool because our mother's mother is Leafpool's daughter." Softpaw put in.

"Yes, my sister Hollyleaf was a ThunderClan cat once too." Moonshadow meowed.

"Yeah, so Leafpool and her mate Spiderstar and their kits Dustcloud, Larchbreeze and Stormheart went off to find the cats and the bad cat Dark was the leader so you all had a battle. You were there, weren't you Fuzzytail?" Sootpaw asked his mentor excitedly. Fuzzytail nodded.

"Yes, I was part of the first ambush group that was led by Spiderstar and also had the current deputy Fallen Leaves in it."

"And my mother and father Ripplesplash and Owleyes." Mistdrop smiled.

"And your father Whitehawk was part of the second group." Moonshadow put in.

"Cool..." Softpaw mewed quietly.

"Now come on, we'll show you where the battle took place." Fuzzytail meowed, motioning for the apprentices to follow. Softpaw actually broke away from Moonshadow's side to follow her brother with a bit more enthusiasm as before. Even Mistdrop hurried ahead, so Moonshadow fell back with Sorrelbriar, who had been quiet the whole time.

"You alright?" Moonshadow asked. Sorrelbriar sighed, but nodded.

"Yeah, it's just... watching Sootpaw and Softpaw this young and excited reminds me of the day Splotchface and Brookwater took my brother and I out for our first glance around the territory. Sootpaw is so much like Firepaw was..." Sorrelbriar's tail fell and she dragged it in the dirt slightly as they walked a few foxlengths behind the rest of them. Moonshadow nodded understandingly and put his tail tip on her shoulder comfortingly. Moonshadow remembered her brother Firepaw. He was very energetic like Sootpaw, that was until he convinced his sister to go out of camp with her at night and the two had been playing on the halfbridge and Firepaw had fallen off and drown in the lake. Their father Pinefall had found his body on the shores a bit farther away the next day.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. Maybe this is why Fuzzytail wanted me to come. You think I should tell them the story?" She asked, looking up into Moonshadow's eyes. Moonshadow stared into her forest green eyes and shrugged.

"Maybe... just don't scare him too badly." Moonshadow laughed a bit to try and lighten the mood. It seemed to work a bit, because Sorrelbriar smiled.

"Alright, let's hurry." And she padded a little faster to catch up.

"Come on Moonshadow!" He heard Softpaw call. He chuckled and hurried himself.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Otterstrike**

"Look what I caught Otterstrike!" His friend Spottedfern appeared with a squirrel.

"Awesome job sis!" Redsplash said from beside Otterstrike.

"Hey where are Feathermist and Clearwhisker?" Otterstrike asked.

"Here we are." Clearwhisker's muffled voice came and he and his sister appeared, both with prey of their own.

"I'm still so amazed that you can do all this. You're like the best warrior I know..." Spottedfern grinned once she put her squirrel down. Clearwhisker smiled and put his finch down.

"I was taught by my mother's mother, your mother Otterstrike, Leafpool. She has a son in ThunderClan, the medicine cat Jayfeather who's blind as well. Well Jayfeather had tried to train as a warrior with a ThunderClan warrior named Brightheart who'd been in an accident when she was younger that made her lose one of her eyes, but she was still a warrior for a really long time. I was Leafpool's last apprentice before she retired, but she taught me everything I know. That and I met Jayfeather at a Gathering and he helped me some too."

"So how do you do it?" Redsplash asked.

"Leafpool taught me how to feel every movement with my paws. She showed me that all my other senses are heightened since I don't have my sight. I can hear the prey moving in the grass and I've been in battles a few times where I can feel, hear, and even smell the enemies coming at me. As you know Otterstrike, your mother was Jayfeather's mentor as a medicine cat, but then when ThunderClan found out she was Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf's mother, she was demoted to being a warrior. She had to learn how to be a warrior all by herself, so I think she was a great mentor." Clearwhisker explained.

"Well I think it's really cool." Otterstrike smiled.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of him." Feathermist flicked her brother's ear with her tail.

"I really should go see Leafpool and my father." Clearwhisker meowed. His father Adderstrike had once been clan deputy, but had been made to retire due to an immune system problem.

"Let me know when you do, I'll come with you." Otterstrike told him. His friend nodded.

"Oh, do you know who's going to the Gathering tonight, Otterstrike?" Spottedfern asked.

"Why would I know?"

"Your father is the clan leader! You could totally ask him."

"You'd be more lucky asking Moonshadow to get you in if that's what you want." Otterstrike sighed, a slight growl in his tone. Spottedfern seemed kind of taken aback.

"Ohhh here we go." Redsplash sighed.

"Excuse me?" Otterstrike glared.

"Otterstrike, we all know you have daddy and brother issues. So Spiderstar gave Moonshadow an apprentice before you, get over it."

"Redsplash-" Spottedfern tried to speak but Otterstrike didn't let her finish.

"How dare you?!" Otterstrike spat, his tail lashing from side to side.

"Oh what? Did I hurt your little feelings like Daddy did?" Redsplash meowed.

"Oh that is _it_!" Otterstrike yowled, throwing himself at the calico tom.

"OTTERSTRIKE NO!" he heard Spottedfern shriek, but he and Redsplash tussled in a pile of hissing fur for a few seconds before Otterstrike felt himself being pulled off the smaller tom.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Clearwhisker tossed Otterstrike to the dirt, his white fur covered in dust himself. Otterstrike glared up at the cats surrounding him.

"Whatever." He spat, then got to his paws and raced off.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: It's pretty interesting to see all your guys' ships, I'm intrigued by some, but I already have some ships planned of my own, not that LightClan needs more kits... lol. And to Idkwhatmylifeis, I'm not sure exactly what you're meaning. Do you want me to remove him from LightClan? Because I actually had some big parts planned for him. But he's your character, so really it's up to you. Just let me know. And to EchosOfThePast, all your cats from your review on the first story sound great, but I can't take that many. Pick your favorite two or three you'd like to seem most and I can find a place to put them Hope you all enjoy! I'm loving the reviews, THANKS! ~12HockeyChick21**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Moonshadow**

Moonshadow was laying under the shade of one of the trees near the warriors' den, it's leaves just beginning to change with the oncoming leaf-fall. He was munching hungrily on a sparrow, feathers sticking to his muzzle.

"Looking good Moonshadow." Brownbelly laughed as he approached with Sorrelbriar and Lilaccloud, all three with prey of their own.

"Why thank you." Moonshadow grinned, then swiped a paw over his muzzle to get the feathers off. Sorrelbriar laid down beside him and picked a smaller feather from his jaw.

"You missed one." She purred with laughter, flicking his ear.

"Oh, whoops."

"So, you excited for the Gathering tonight?" Brownbelly asked Lilaccloud, looking down at his prey embarrassedly.

"If I get to go... Spiderstar's gonna announce it any minute now." Lilaccloud replied, looking towards Moonshadow's father's den. Moonshadow looked towards the nursery as he saw a movement of dark brown exiting the nursery.

"Dustcloud hey!" Moonshadow waved his older brother over.

"What's up?" Dustcloud asked in his deep voice. Dustcloud was the largest cat of all of Moonshadow's family, even bigger than their father. He was the scariest looking of all the LightClan warriors, yet he was one of the sweetest.

"How are Robinheart and the kits?" Moonshadow asked.

"They're great. Robinheart is doing well. Acornkit had a little bit of a cough earlier this morning, but Silverberry checked her and says it's just a sore throat and gave her some honey. She seems better now and Briarkit is just-" Dustcloud broke off into a fit of coughing himself. Sorrelbriar fluffed up in surprise and leaned a bit more into Moonshadow, away from Dustcloud.

"Uh... maybe you should go see Fawnheart and Silverberry... Silverberry could have been wrong." Sorrelbriar mewed. Lilaccloud nodded.

"Yeah, it's getting to leaf-fall and whitecough is gonna start popping up if we aren't careful." She added. Dustcloud sighed, but nodded.

"Yeah you guys are probably right. Alright, if Spiderstar chooses me as one of the cats to go to the Gathering, let him know I'm gonna stay here."

"Sure thing bro. I'm probably staying behind too since it's too soon for Softpaw and Sootpaw to go, so I can keep an eye on Robinheart and the kits if you want. And if you're actually sick and you have to stay in the medicine cat den, I'm sure Larchbreeze would love to spend some time with the kits." Moonshadow told him.

"Yeah, Larchbreeze really loves the kits. I'm surprised she hasn't found a mate and had kits of her own." Dustcloud mewed.

"I kind of understand... kits are great, but the idea of having them is a bit scary." Sorrelbriar put in.

"It's not that bad." Dustcloud meowed.

"You aren't the one who had to carry them and then squeeze them out." Sorrelbriar gave him a teasing look. Dustcloud kind of shrugged, smiling embarrassedly.

"Yeah, I was with Robinheart when she was giving birth. It was hard for her... I could tell. It hurt me to see her in pain... it was hard for both of us, especially since we lost a kit. But Acornkit and Briarkit are so great. Watching Robinheart's eyes light up the moments that matter a lot. When she was the two of them for the first time, when they nuzzled into her belly and suckled for the first time, when they took their first steps, when they opened their eyes... It's amazing."

"It sounds totally worth it." Lilaccloud smiled and took a bite of her squirrel.

"Yeah, I can't wait to have kits." Brownbelly put in a bit hurriedly. Lilaccloud rose an eyebrow at him, but laughed.

"Yeah, kits are great. It was worth it. I already can't wait to have another litter." Dustcloud purred, then coughed again. "I'll see you guys around."

"Feel better Dustcloud." Lilaccloud meowed as the large tabby padded away towards Fawnheart and Silverberry's den. Before any of them could say anything else, Spiderstar emerged from his den and leapt up on his perch.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please come to this clan meeting!"

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Otterstrike**

Otterstrike had never had time to go see his mother, having just returned to camp when he heard his father's call. He took a glance around, seeing his friends sitting and waiting to hear who was going tonight. But the only one of his friends who acknowledged him was Spottedfern, who was sitting net to her brother. She caught Otterstrike's eye and gave him a sad look. Redsplash pretended to not see him and muttered something to his sister. Spottedfern frowned and turned back around to face the front.

"Otterstrike." His mother's voice made him look back towards the elders' den. Leafpool stood out by Minnowstream and Rockfoot. Then Oakfur emerged with a frail looking Adderstrike. Otterstrike padded over with his ears down.

"Hey mother. I meant to come see you earlier I just-" Leafpool didn't let him finish, putting her tail tip over her son's muzzle.

"Shh, shush now. Your father is about to speak. We can talk about your fight with Redsplash later." She meowed. Otterstrike's heart dropped to his stomach. How had she found out?

"Cats of LightClan, as you all know the Gathering is tonight. The cats who are coming with Fallen Leaves, Fawnheart and I are Hollyleaf, Brookwater, Strikefang, Owleyes, Tigerstripe, Pinefall, Pebblestep, Nightjay and Branchpaw, Redsplash and Flypaw, Beesting, Bearfoot, Sunfire, Otterstrike, Leafpool, Minnowstream, and Rockfoot." Spiderstar meowed. Otterstrike squinted his eyes in surprise.

"There, we can talk on the way to the Gathering, my dear." Leafpool murmured to him, bustling him towards the group forming.

"How did you...?" Otterstrike asked as they padded towards the camp entrance with Minnowstream and Rockfoot not too far behind.

"Spiderstar came to me earlier. Apparently Clearwhisker and Feathermist spoke to him and told him about the argument. Spiderstar and I understand that you're upset, but Moonshadow seemed like a better pick for Softpaw's personality and Sootpaw is a bit too energetic for a first time mentor, my love. It has nothing to do with you. I went to visit Dustcloud's kits and Briarkit seems to be a really good match for you."

"What? Really?" Otterstrike grinned.

"Not if you keep attacking your clan mates. I understand Redsplash has a bit of a sharp tongue, but don't let him bother you. Strikefang was always really strong-minded when she was younger." Leafpool told him.

"That's one way to put it..." Otterstrike sighed.

"Just behave. If Redsplash tries to get to you at the Gathering or any other time, just ignore him." Leafpool touched her nose to Otterstrike's ear comfortingly.

"Yes mom." Otterstrike mewed quietly, falling into step behind Bearfoot and Beesting.

* * *

When they finally got to the Gathering, the only clan that was missing was WindClan.

"Go on and socialize. I know it's been a while since you've been here." Leafpool meowed, but Otterstrike barely heard her over the meow of all the cats' voices. But one glance around and he saw her. The familiar russet colored fur. The she-cat looked up and Otterstrike managed to catch her eye.

"Hey, Lighty!" She perked up and padded over to him.

"Hey Russetshade." Otterstrike smiled.

"Was that your mother I just saw you with?" She asked.

"Yes, that's Leafpool."

"Wow, the one from the stories. Pretty cool. How've you been since I saw you yesterday?" Russetshade sat down.

"Pretty... well, not so good I guess." Otterstrike sighed, sitting down beside her.

"What's wrong now, tabby boy?" She questioned.

"I got into a fight with a clan mate earlier..."

"Like a physical fight?" When Otterstrike nodded, Russetshade snorted. "Wow, I didn't peg you for the type."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Otterstrike asked.

"You seem more... squishy."

"Squishy...? What? Rude." Otterstrike hissed playfully, batting at her ear. She pulled her ears back after he hit them and hissed back.

"What? You gonna fight me now too?" She teased.

"Maybe I will!" He replied.

"Okay. After the Gathering, at halfbridge. Bring your medicine cat." Russetshade joked.

"I'll be there." Otterstrike shot back.

"Do it!" Russetshade chuckled.

"Wait for real?" Otterstrike asked, but Russetshade didn't respond, looking back at the entrance to Fivetrees hollow.

"Oh look! WindClan's finally here. The Gathering's about to start." She mewed excitedly. Otterstrike nodded, watching Harespring jump up on WindClan's tree.

"Oh no..." Russetshade murmured.

"Onestar must have lost his last life." Otterstrike meowed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Here's an extra long chapter to celebrate the holiday that I don't really give a crap about! Lol. But just an excuse to treat you guys! Happy 4th of July! Hope you enjoy! ~12HockeyChick21**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Moonshadow**

Moonshadow had just been heading to sleep when the dusk patrol returned in a hurry.

"Hollyleaf!" Tawnymoon meowed from the lead.

"Fuzzytail!" Called Cloversong.

"Wake Hollyleaf and Fuzzytail!" Added Strikefang. Sunfire skidded to a stop beside her, breathing heavily.

"What's going on?!" Moonshadow asked worriedly. Fuzzytail and Hollyleaf both emerged groggily from the warriors' den.

"What's going in?" Fuzzytail asked.

"Emberheart is missing!" Cloversong exclaimed to her mate.

"Blackstream as well. We found their scent mingled with a badger's!"

"What were they doing out of camp this late?" Hollyleaf asked, shaking.

"Where are they?" Fuzzytail asked.

"Come quick! Splotchface and Dewclaw are with them but we're worried the badger is going to come back!" Strikefang exclaimed.

"Let's go now!" Fuzzytail, running out of camp.

"Moonshadow, get Silverberry and come with us!" Hollyleaf added, following after the senior warrior. Moonshadow nodded obediently and took off towards the medicine cat den.

"Silverberry!" He let himself in and saw her asleep in her nest. Moonshadow pawed her softly.

"Silverberry please wake up, it's important!"

"Hmm? Moonshadow? What's wrong?"

"Badger! There's been an attack. It's Blackstream and Emberheart. Please, we have to go fast."

"Oh StarClan!" Silverberry stood fast and gathered a few things.

"Let's go." She meowed sternly.

* * *

When the two of them finally found the rest of the group it was anything but calm. Moonshadow gasped as he saw Hollyleaf, Fuzzytail, and Tawnymoon standing protectively over the body of Blackstream while Strikefang, Sunfire, Cloversong, Splotchface, and Dewclaw were fighting a badger. Moonshadow immediately jumped into the fray.

"Go to Blackstream!" He called back to Silverberry. But of course, there was no need for him to do so. Cloversong and Dewclaw were making circles around the badger as it lumbered from side to side. Strikefang and Splotchface were taking turn nipping at it's hind paws, the siblings moving in sync with one another.

"Moonshadow! I have an idea!" Sunfire mewed when he saw Moonshadow coming their way. Moonshadow nodded, following the golden tom to a nearby tree.

"Great job guys! Keep it up and keep it busy!" Sunfire yowled to the others before turning back to Moonshadow.

"Help me up this tree!" He told Moonshadow. He nodded, lowering down and shoving his head against Sunfire's tail end. He heard Sunfire's paws scrabbling on the tree bark as he climbed up the tree. Moonshadow sat back, watching what Sunfire was doing. He had always looked up to the older warrior, having been one of the first apprentices of LightClan along with Mouseleap and Pebblestep. Leafpool had been the one to teach him everything and he was a proud and strong warrior.

"Moonshadow!" He took his eyes off of Sunfire for a second when his old mentor's voice snatched his attention. Fuzzytail was booking it right past the badger and skidded to a stop at the badger's den, a big, deep hole in the ground. Moonshadow looked back at the tree when he heard Sunfire's yowl. The golden tomcat was on a branch overhanging the badger and he leapt off, landing onto the badger's head with claws outstretched. Moonshadow's eyes went wide in surprise. What a brilliant maneuver!

"MOONSHADOW HERE!" Fuzzytail's yowl made Moonshadow's paws thunder towards him before Moonshadow even knew what he wanted. The ginger tabby was trying to reach down into the den for something Moonshadow couldn't see. But as he got closer he saw exactly what it was.

"Emberheart..." Moonshadow gasped.

"My kit! Help me get my kit!" Fuzzytail's claws were scrabbling on the grass and the dirt. Moonshadow's heart broke as he watched the older warrior.

"Let me." Moonshadow slid down into the hole, claws out to slow himself down. Emberheart's ginger tabby fur matched her father's, yet it was covered in so much blood and so it was so bent and broken looking that Moonshadow almost didn't recognize her.

"Is she alive?! Please!" Fuzzytail called down.

"I... I don't know..." Moonshadow mewed.

"Lift her up to me!" Fuzzytail's voice cracked. Moonshadow swallowed nervously, getting emotional as he stuck his muzzle beneath her to lift her unconscious body up higher so Fuzzytail could grab her scruff. Moonshadow felt the dead weight of his clan mate leave his shoulders, so then he scrambled up out of the hole, suddenly becoming aware of the battle still raging. Moonshadow watched as Fuzzytail dragged Emberheart's body over to where Silverberry was tending to Blackstream.

"Sunfire! They eyes, go for it's eyes!" Strikefang paused to yowl up to the tom still on top of the badger's head. Suddenly there was a horrendous cry from the badger as Sunfire's claws stuck into it's beady black eyes.

"YES!" Dewclaw exclaimed. But the badger began to swing around blindly and one of it's paws connected with Strikefang, sending the calico flying into a tree.

"STRIKEFANG!" Splotchface yowled. Sunfire began to slide down the badger's front, his claws raking it's throat as he scrambled to keep his hold. The badger gave one final cry before collapsing.

"RUN!" cried Dewclaw. The cats all fled as the badger landed with a ground shaking slam, Sunfire tumbling off of it into the dust. For a moment, no one dared to move as they all stared at the body of the badger.

"Strikefang, oh StarClan!" Splotchface barreled over to his sister.

"Oh no, oh no... this is all my fault. Strikefang!" Sunfire rushed over as fast as he could, limping slightly from where he'd landed funny on one of his back legs. Moonshadow felt frozen to the ground as he watched Cloversong go over to the body of Emberheart and Silverberry shook her head. Both Fuzzytail and Cloversong yowled mournfully.

"Strikefang! Strikefang!" Splotchface was pawing at the unmoving cat. Finally, she stirred, lifting her head only slightly.

"Oh thank StarClan, let's get you up!" Sunfire meowed, nosing her to her paws. Strikefang struggled, but couldn't seem to stand completely. Moonshadow's heart just about stopped when he heard her murmur.

"I can't feel my legs."

* * *

 **A.N. AAAAAND I just realized an issue with the Gatherings and the whole "Fivetrees" thing. They're at the Lake territory! NO FOURTREES. WHOOPS! Discard aaaaalll of that. They're just on an island I guess. Silly me... moving on...**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Otterstrike**

It was nearing the end of the Gathering Otterstrike felt something brush against him. He turned to see Russetshade staring at him.

"Halfbridge. Break off from your group and meet me there." she murmured in his ear. Otterstrike was surprised by this, but just nodded in agreement.

"Cool, see you soon." She whispered and one of her clan mates called her name. She showed him no more attention, hustling after her clan.

"Otterstrike come on dear!" Leafpool called. Otterstrike followed his clan mates, ready for another dip in the quickly cooling lake water to get back to his territory.

"Did you have fun?" Leafpool asked him. Otterstrike nodded.

"Yes."

"Good, well I'm going to go talk to your father." Leafpool smiled, and went to catch up with Spiderstar in the lead. Otterstrike hung back, purposely falling to the back of the group. He watched as ShadowClan was also heading back to their territory. He saw Russetshade's familiar shape doing the same as him, carefully moving slower as to be forgotten.

Finally, after hiding in some bushes while waiting for his clan to return to camp without him, Otterstrike emerged and crept out onto the half bridge under the light of the full moon.

"Hey Lighty." Russetshade's voice made him jump.

"StarClan, don't do that." he spat, forcing his fur to lie flat.

"Hey, what else am I supposed to do? Jump you? I think that would have been even more of a surprise." Russetshade joked.

"Why did you want to meet me here?" Otterstrike asked. Russetshade shrugged and padded over to sit beside him. They were so close that their pelts brushed and Otterstrike felt heat rising off his pelt despite the nearing cold.

"Uh... you know this is technically LightClan territory." Was all he managed to say.

"Yeah, but I've realized that the night after a Gathering none of the clan's patrols really pay attention to other clan's scent so much."

"Oh." Was all Otterstrike could think to say. The two sat in silence for a while, just letting the wind buffet their fur under the stars.

"I guess I just... I really enjoy talking to you." Russetshade said finally, making Otterstrike look down into her dark amber eyes.

"Well... I like talking to you too," he admitted, "but isn't this against the code?"

"We're just two cats talking and being friendly. What is that going to hurt?" Russetshade asked. It was Otterstrike's turn to shrug and they fell into silence once again.

"Can you believe Onestar is gone? I mean... Harestar doesn't really have the same ring to it, huh?" Otterstrike meowed.

"I guess it's just something we'll have to get used to. I mean, we got used to saying Thornstar right? And I just thought it was crazy that he made it to being leader because wasn't Brackenstar his brother? Thornstar is so old. Same with Mistystar... She's the one who's been leader the longest so... RiverClan's probably next in line for a new leader."

"Probably..." Otterstrike agreed.

"So... is Adderstrike alright? I haven't seen him at any Gatherings in moons. What made him step down?" Russetshade asked. Otterstrike realized that she must have missed the Gathering where Spiderstar had made that announcement and publicly chosen Fallen Leaves as his next deputy.

"Oh... we aren't really sure, he's just sick and has some immune system thing where everything hurts him a lot more than it would a normal cat so he moved in with my mother and the rest of the elders." Otterstrike explained.

"So Fallen Leaves is deputy now... he's got such an interesting name. I heard that he used to be an Ancients cat that had fallen into all those tunnels that run underground and died. Then he was resurrected along with Adderstrike when your mother was going to reform LightClan."

"That's right... Adderstrike and Fallen Leaves are actually really good friends and I think the only reason Adderstrike agreed to resign as deputy was because Spiderstar agreed to make Fallen Leaves deputy."

"Fallen Leaves. What does he plan to do when he becomes leader? Fallenstar?"

"I... I don't know." Otterstrike looked away from her and out across the shimmering lake, the moon and the stars reflecting beautifully off the rippling surface.

"Oh, I'm sorry... you probably don't want to think about that..." Russetshade murmured softly.

"It's alright..." Otterstrike mewed quietly.

"Your mother and father are both very brave, strong cats. And I think they rose a wonderful warrior." Russetshade whispered, nuzzling into his chest so her head was under his chin. Otterstrike said nothing, just let out a surprised purr and closed his eyes.

"We shouldn't be staying out much longer, as much as I wish we could... our clan's will start to wonder where we are." Russetshade sighed, looking up into Otterstrike's eyes. He frowned, but he knew the ShadowClan she-cat was right. Russetshade gaze one last sigh and Otterstrike breathed in her scent before she pulled away from him.

"Wh-when can I see you again?" he asked as she started back down the halfbridge. She didn't turn back to answer until she was back on her side of the border. Before she crossed the twoleg path, she looked at Otterstrike.

"I'm not sure..." She thought for a moment. "How about in a quarter moon? Same place."

 _A quarter moon...?_ Otterstrike thought sadly. But he sighed and nodded.

"Yes, okay." He agreed. Russetshade perked up a bit and smiled at him.

"Great... can't wait. Try not to get into anymore fights before than Lighty. You're too pretty for battle scars." She flicked her tail goodbye and catapulted across the path and into the shadow of the night.

"Thanks..." Otterstrike murmured into the silence as he watched her go. Finally... a cat who saw him for him and not his brother Moonshadow or any more of his family... Otterstrike took in the air around him, catching her scent one final time before returning back to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Hey to answer some questions... Tornadointhemorn, I don't update everyday because yes, I do the writing of each chapter RIGHT BEFORE I post it lol. And to HaveaQueenysummer, I've got nothing against Strikefang having more kits, which she can still do. I was actually planning on putting her with a cat and having kits. The broken spine won't affect it because remember in the first book I had Briarlight have kits? If you really don't want Strikefang to be like Briarlight, just lemme know, but I really wanted a cat to be like that.**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Moonshadow**

Moonshadow padded out of the warriors' den and saw Fuzzytail and Cloversong grooming Emberheart one last time, their other two kits Dawnbreeze and Larkclaw laying on either side of her body. If it wasn't for all their sad looks, Emberheart would have just looked like she was sleeping. Moonshadow padded over to them and greeted them quietly.

"Hello Moonshadow." Fuzzytail mewed sadly.

"Hello... would you guys like any help burying her...?" Moonshadow asked carefully, motioning to Emberheart's body.

"No need, thank you though. Why don't you go check on Blackstream?" Dawnbreeze meowed.

"She's been asleep since you brought her back to camp." Larkclaw sighed.

"Alright, but I'll be around camp all day today if you need me." He told them, then padded off to the medicine cat den.

"Fawnheart? Silverberry?"

"Come in!" He heard Silverberry answer and he went inside.

"Fawnheart is with Robinheart and the kits, do you need something?"

"No, just wanted to check on Blackstream... how is she?" Moonshadow noticed Blackstream, Strikefang, and Dustcloud all in nests in another corner of the den.

"Dustcloud is still here?" He asked. Silverberry sighed and sat down, taking a quick break from looking through her herbs.

"Yes... I was wrong. When they told me they were concerned that Acornkit had a cough and I told them it was just kitten cough but I was wrong and now Dustcloud and now she has white cough bordering on green cough. And now I was just looking over Strikefang and I think something is wrong with her belly, but I'm probably wrong about that too. I'm such an awful medicine cat." She cried.

"Silverberry, no you aren't." Moonshadow nuzzled his cousin comfortingly.

"I can't even help my sister..." Silverberry sniffled.

"She's alive, isn't she? Silverberry, she was in horrible shape and you helped fix her. You're a great medicine cat. The three of them just need rest. And about Dustcloud and the kits, everyone makes mistakes." Moonshadow told her.

"But this mistake could cost lives..." Silverberry sighed, then went back to looking through her herbs. "You can go see if Blackstream is awake, but she hasn't been awake yet. Don't stay too long though, I don't want you to catch anything from Dustcloud. If any more cats get a cough we may just have to move them into a separate den to prevent it from spreading anymore. Ugh I need chervil for Strikefang. Or some juniper berries, mallow leaves, watermint, anything." Silverberry yowled in frustration and started throwing herbs around.

"Silverberry!" Moonshadow exclaimed in surprise.

"THERE'S NOTHING! NOTHING! IT'S BARELY EVEN LEAF-FALL AND WE HAVE NOTHING USEFUL! THIS LEAFBARE IS GOING TO KILL US ALL! STARCLAN WAS RIGHT, WE'RE DOOMED!" She screamed.

"Wh-what? StarClan said what?" Moonshadow stammered.

"SILVERBERRY!" The two younger cats looked and saw Fawnheart in the opening of the den looking angry. Silverberry's eyes went from angry to guilty as she realized what she did, her ears down in shame as she glanced around at the herbs scattered on the den floor.

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing?!" Fawnheart hissed angrily.

"I'm so sorry Fawnheart, I will go out right now and look for more herbs." Silverberry mewed, not even able to look into her mentor's eyes. The silver tabby padded out of the den past her mentor. Fawnheart turned to watch her go, then glanced back at Moonshadow, looking tired.

"Did you need something?" She asked. Moonshadow shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I won't bother you. Unless I could help you?"

"I don't know... I need to go talk to Spiderstar about the cough that is spreading. I want to move the elders out of their den so I can use their den as an den for the sick." Fawnheart sighed.

"I can go do that. You need to keep an eye on these three. Silverberry said something about Strikefang's belly having a problem I think."

"Oh, thank you so much, I'll go take a look at her." Fawnheart frowned as she looked at the herbs on the floor. "And clean this up I guess..."

"I'll be back soon." Moonshadow pressed his nose to her ear and went to go speak with his father.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Otterstrike**

Otterstrike groaned as he woke up and stretched.

"Otterstrike! What are you doing still asleep! WAKE UP! You're needed for a border patrol." He heard Fallen Leaves call to him. Otterstrike stood up and padded out, his stomach grumbling. Fallen Leaves, Flowershine, his sister Stormheart, and Juniperberry.

"You overslept, let's go. No time for you to eat." Fallen Leaves meowed, tail flicking with annoyance.

"I'm sorry..." Otterstrike mewed. Juniperberry and her father both started towards the camp entrance. Otterstrike glanced between Flowershine and Stormheart.

"What's up with them?" He asked.

"Are you serious Otterstrike?" Stormheart asked, her fur bristling slightly. "Where have you been since last night?! You know what, don't even answer that!"

Before Otterstrike could respond, Stormheart took off after Fallen Leaves and Juniperberry. He let his tail droop and he frowned.

"What am I missing? Did something happen after the Gathering here at camp?"

"There was an accident with Blackstream and Emberheart... a badger attack. Emberheart was killed and Blackstream is gravely injured and confined to the medicine cat den. Fallen Leaves, Hollyleaf, Juniperberry, and Flameheart are all quite upset so just be careful sweetie..." Flowershine put her tail on Otterstrike's shoulder comfortingly.

"Oh StarClan..." Otterstrike murmured.

"Come on now. We should catch up to them." Flowershine meowed and Otterstrike nodded. The two of them walked quickly to try and catch up with the rest of their patrol.

* * *

The patrol was long, quiet, and awkward. Flowershine and Fallen Leaves were leaving a new scent border, nothing interesting really happening until they got to the border with ShadowClan. Otterstrike's heart jumped when he saw a ShadowClan patrol and saw Russetshade in it. The ShadowClan patrol was on the side of the twoleg path closer to them, also renewing their borders. Russetshade was the first to look up and Otterstrike caught her gaze. But then the ShadowClan deputy Tigerheart noticed them too.

"LightClan! We have to talk to you!"

"Talk to us?! I scented ShadowClan on our territory. I think it's time we move the border to the other side of the twoleg path." Fallen Leaves growled.

"No way, we already gave you some of our territory! How much territory do you need?!" Spat Tigerheart. Fallen Leaves bristled.

"You gave us the territory, then keep your warriors off of it." He hissed, his ears bending back. Otterstrike's paws prickled in fear. They were going to have a fight, he could feel it.

"None of my warriors have been on your territory. ShadowClan respects borders, even after having some stolen." growled a black tom.

"STOLEN?! Every clan had to change their territories to welcome LightClan!" Juniperberry jumped in.

"Well not all of us wanted a new clan." the black tom responded.

"Well then it's too bad that it's not YOUR CHOICE!" Juniperberry hissed.

"If we have to fight to get our territory back, we will." Tigerheart put in, crouching in an attack ready stance.

"Well you're not getting it back! LightClan, ATTACK!" Fallen Leaves yowled, lunging at Tigerheart. Otterstrike froze in place, shocked as he watched Flowershine, Juniperberry, and Stormheart all jump into the fight. Otterstrike was taken by surprise as a flash of fur jumped him. He looked up into familiar forest green eyes.

"Russetshade." He exclaimed, almost inaudibly.

"Fight me, you LightClan cat!' She exclaimed loud enough for every other cat to hear, then stuck her face in his, then spoke quietly. "I'm sorry Lighty I don't want to hurt you, but you have to make it look real."

"You hurt me? Please!" Otterstrike hissed, flipping her. The two of them tussled, tufts of fur flying. The air filled with hisses and the scent of blood.

"Enough of this!" The yowl made all the cats stop. Fallen Leaves had Tigerheart pinned, shockingly since Fallen Leaves was much smaller than the ShadowClan deputy. Russetshade had stopped, having Otterstrike pinned again, but then she looked over to the deputies.

"Get off of him."

"Only if you leave us alone!" Fallen Leaves hissed.

"This isn't over." Tigerheart spat up at Fallen Leaves. Otterstrike struggled below Russetshade, clawing the dirt. Fallen Leaves let Tigerheart up and glared at him.

"It's over. Get off our territory. If I scent anymore ShadowClan on our side, you'll regret it." Fallen Leaves threatened. The rest of the ShadowClan cats ran off. Russetshade took one more second to stare down at Otterstrike.

"Halfbridge tonight." She hissed quietly, then leapt off of him and raced after her patrol. As Otterstrike struggled to his paws, all he could think about was how Russetshade planned to meet him without causing more problems between their clans.

"You alright Otterstrike?" Flowershine asked, licking a little bit of blood off his ear.

"I'm fine." He nodded, kind of embarrassed.

"Let's get back to camp. I should tell Spiderstar about this." Fallen Leaves growled quietly, licking some blood off his chest. The rest of the cats nodded and Otterstrike fell into step beside Flowershine as they made their way back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: Hey, sorry for not posting for a week or whatever. Work had me swamped, so here's an extra long chapter to make up for it! Please leave me some feedback! :) ~12HockeyChick21**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Moonshadow**

Moonshadow padded out of the warriors' den the next morning to an empty clearing. As he padded to the small fresh kill pile he saw Fawnheart emerge from the elders' den that had been converted to a den for the cats sick with a cough. Fawnheart's eyes scanned the clearing and when she saw Moonshadow, she padded over to him, eyes tired.

"Good morning Fawnheart... how are you?" Moonshadow asked.

"Not too good, but thank you for asking. A few more cats have joined the sick den..." She frowned, pawing the fresh kill pile. She picked up a tough looking sparrow and padded back to the den without another word. Moonshadow frowned as he watched her go, then laid down with a very small mouse.

"Moonshadow." He looked up from his meal to see his apprentice and Flypaw padding over to him.

"Hello Softpaw, Flypaw."

"What are we going to do today?" Softpaw asked.

"Well it looks like we need to go hunting." Moonshadow meowed, motioning to the fresh kill pile.

"Branchpaw and Sootpaw went out on patrol with their mentors... can Redsplash and I come with you guys?" Flypaw asked. Moonshadow paused for a moment, remembering that he'd heard his brother and Redsplash had gotten into a fight a few days prior. He sighed, not wanting to really deal with Redsplash, but he also didn't want to make Flypaw feel bad.

"Sure, just go find Redsplash. Softpaw, while we wait come with me. We can bring some fresh kill to Robinheart and the elders." Moonshadow finished his mouse and stood up. Softpaw nodded and picked up a few things of prey. Moonshadow grabbed some himself. The pair padded off to the nursery where the elders were staying. Moonshadow gave a muffled meow to let them know they were there before padding inside.

"Good morning." Moonshadow greeted. Minnowstream and Rockfoot were still asleep while Leafpool laid sharing tongues with Adderstrike and Oakfur. Robinheart was grooming Briarkit, making Moonshadow remember that Acornkit was with her father in the sick den.

"Oh hello Moonshadow. Hello Softpaw." Leafpool looked up with a smile.

"Hi Leafpool! Hi Adderstrike, Oakfur! Robinheart! We brought you some food before we go hunting." Softpaw mewed proudly.

"Well thank you so much young one." Oakfur smiled as well as Softpaw placed prey down for him. Moonshadow put his two pieces down for his Robinheart and his mother. He gave Leafpool a lick between the ears.

"How are you mother?" he asked.

"I'm doing alright. I get some time with Robinheart and Briarkit. It's nice to see you too." She replied, then bent her head down to bite into her prey.

"How are you Adderstrike?" Softpaw asked. Adderstrike lifted his head when she put prey down in front of him.

"I'm alright, thank you Softpaw. Silverberry came to check on me earlier. It was nice seeing her." He mewed quietly, voice rough. Softpaw nodded, then looked towards her mentor. Moonshadow placed down the rest of the prey.

"This is for the others when they wake up. We should go now though, we need more fresh kill." he meowed. Leafpool nodded.

"Thanks, I'll let them know. Good luck on your hunt."

Moonshadow and Softpaw back outside and saw Redsplash and Flypaw waiting for them by the camp entrance, but also Graybird nosing through the fresh kill pile with a frown. She looked up and noticed Moonshadow and Softpaw and padded over.

"Hey, did you just bring fresh kill to my father and the others?" She asked. Moonshadow nodded.

"Yes, now we're going hunting, would you like to come?" Softpaw asked. Graybird's tail twitched excitedly and she nodded.

"Sure. If that's okay with Moonshadow."

"Of course, come on. Redsplash and Flypaw are waiting." Moonshadow smiled and the three went to join them.

The group of five ended up separating, Redsplash and Flypaw going off by themselves. Moonshadow wasn't too upset about that, happy he didn't have to be making awkward small talk with Redsplash.

"This is gonna be really hard to find prey... the ground is starting to freeze." Graybird mewed. Moonshadow raised his muzzle to sniff around. The leaves were dark orange and looked almost ready to fall.

"Yeah... I think I smell a sparrow somewhere though. You think you can find it, Softpaw?" Moonshadow asked his apprentice. Softpaw paused and scented the air as Moonshadow had shown her earlier.

"It's just past that tree." Softpaw mewed proudly.

"Show me the hunting crouch." Moonshadow meowed. Softpaw nodded and lowered herself to the forest floor, her belly fur barely brushing it.

"Good... give it a shot." Moonshadow told her. Softpaw crept forward slowly towards the sparrow, digging at the frozen ground for grubs. Moonshadow and Graybird both watched in silence as the small gray and white she-cat leapt for the sparrow, coming up a bit short and the bird fluttered off in shock.

"Aww no..." Softpaw frowned, not even moving from her splayed out position. She sighed, burying her face in her paws.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Moonshadow asked, padding over to his apprentice and nosing her to her paws.

"No..." Softpaw frowned. Graybird padded up.

"Can I tell her, Moonshadow?" She asked. The gray tom nodded.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Your paws were too far apart when you leapt. Try to straighten your tail a bit more as well." Graybird smiled.

"Oh thank you." Softpaw nodded.

"Yes, and don't bend you knees quite as much." Moonshadow put in.

"Thank guys! I'm gonna go try again!" Softpaw nodded excitedly and raced off.

"It's good to see her coming out of her shell a bit more." Moonshadow laughed, shaking her head as he watched her go.

"It's all thanks to you." Graybird told him.

"What?" Moonshadow looked at her, confused.

"You're doing a really good job mentoring her." Graybird meowed.

"Wow... thanks. It's actually really nice to hear that because I've been really self-conscious about this whole thing." Moonshadow paused and looked at the ground. " You really think I'm actually teaching her properly?"

"I really do." Graybird head-butted him with a short purr.

"Well let's go try to catch some stuff. We got a lot of mouths to feed." Moonshadow meowed. Graybird nodded and motioned for Moonshadow to follow before she padded through the bushes.

"OH STARCLAN!" Moonshadow heard Graybird exclaim. He ran after her, shocked as he discovered the body of a familiar tabby.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Otterstrike**

Otterstrike had just returned from a patrol on the LightClan/ThunderClan border with Brownbelly, Lilaccloud, Duskshade, and Sunfire, having been pretty distracted by memories of the previous night with Russetshade.

Otterstrike had padded out of camp after most of the other cats had gone to sleep, dipping his head towards Cloudheart, who was on guard duty that night. Cloudheart nodded in return, not even bothering to ask what he was doing.

Otterstrike was sitting on the halfbridge overlooking the lake when he was frightened by a tapping on his shoulder. His fur puffed up as he spun around, claws sliding out.

"Oh StarClan! What have I told you about doing that!" He exclaimed as he came face to face with a mud covered Russetshade. He covered his nose with his tail. "Oh great StarClan you stink!"

"Well thank you! You're a not really bed of roses yourself, Lighty."

"What, really?" She sniffed himself. He smelled the way he usually did. "I smell the same!"

"I'm just messing with you. I had to roll around in this so I could mask my scent." She explained, bending her neck to lick some of the mud off her chest, then spat it out.

"Blak, gross. Yeah, you're right... I'll wash it off in the lake." She mewed, looking out at the sparkling waters. Otterstrike was reminded of Sorrelbriar's brother Firepaw's accident.

"You sure that's such a g-" But before he could finish, Russetshade had leapt off the halfbridge.

"Russetshade please be careful!" Otterstrike called as he watched the brown she-cat's small head bobbed around in the dark water. For a moment, her head disappeared and Otterstrike jumped up and looked around.

"Russetshade? Russetshade!?" She popped back up.

"I'm fine Lighty, chill out- whoa!" She disappeared back under the water and Otterstrike's heart started pounding.

"RUSSETSHADE! Oh StarClan..." He danced on his paws nervously, ready to jump in when her head reappeared, the she-cat laughing.

"Russetshade? What is wrong with you!" Otterstrike spat, sitting back.

"I'm sorry, you're just too easy!" She cackled, but then coughed as water entered her mouth.

"Be careful!"

"I'm fi-" she coughed, swallowing more water. "I'm- hac, Otterst- Otterstrike help!" She cried out as she drifted under the surface again.

"Oh come on Russetshade. I know you're messing with me... Russetshade?" Otterstrike leapt to his paws again, eyes searching the dark gray waters, splashes no longer disturbing the surface. His heart began pounding yet again. He growled, knowing what he had to do.

"Oh foxdung." He hissed, jumping from the halfbridge. His almost gasped as thin fur was hit by the icy water, his leafbare coat having not grown in yet. He forced his eyes open and looked around for the ShadowClan she-cat. He saw her, unconsciously drifting deeper down into the depths. Otterstrike panicked and swam down, grabbing her scruff. He forced his paws to keep kicking, despite the extra weight. Oh why couldn't he have been born in RiverClan? He couldn't even tell where the surface was, everything around him just darkness. He felt absolutely desperate, his chest beginning to burn.

 _StarClan please, give me strength..._

Otterstrike gripped even tighter onto Russetshade as he flailed his legs. Somehow, miraculously, he broke the surface and blinked lake water from his eyes. Then he choked slightly, heading towards the coast. He dragged Russetshade's body onto shore and nosed her.

"Come on Russetshade... please. Oh StarClan please..." He pressed his paws onto her belly repeatedly, firmly but carefully to try and get her to wake up. Russetshade sat up suddenly and coughed up lake water.

"Russetshade! Oh thank StarClan." Otterstrike nuzzled her and started licking her to help her dry off, ignoring the cold wind that buffeted his wet fur.

"Oh StarClan, you must be freezing." He mewed between licks. Russetshade looked up at him, shivering.

"Wh-what about y-you Lighty? You're all wet t-too."

"I'm fine as long as you are. Let's get you over to that bush to shield you from these winds." Otterstrike nosed her to her paws and helped her over to the holly bush nearby. Once they got under it, they huddled together and Otterstrike continued to groom her wet fur.

"I'll keep you warm, I promise."

The two had fallen asleep and he had woken up a little before dawn to Russetshade missing and he couldn't help but think about what he had done wrong.

"Hey Otterstrike? You okay?" Brownbelly's voice brought him back from the memories.

"Hm?"

"You've been out of it all morning. What is going on with you?" Sunfire put in.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just haven't been sleeping well is all..."

"Well you can go ask Silverberry for some poppy seeds or some other herbs to help you sleep I'm sure." Lilaccloud meowed.

"Yeah, she and Fawnheart have helped me when I had problems sleeping." Duskshade put in.

"I was meaning to go see Strikefang, you can come with me if you'd like. We can check on Blackstream too. I believe she's finally woken up." Sunfire meowed.

"Alright, sure." Otterstrike mewed.

"I was going to go hunting with my mother. We'll see you two later?" Duskshade asked Lilaccloud and Brownbelly.

"Okay." Brownbelly nodded and Duskshade padded off with Sunfire and Otterstrike.

"I didn't know you were going hunting." Sunfire meowed.

"I'm not..." Duskshade grinned and winked, then padded off to the warriors' den.

"Nice." Sunfire nodded in understanding. Brownbelly needed all the help he could get in being left alone with Lilaccloud. Sunfire and Otterstrike padded into the medicine cat den.

"Hello Silverberry." Otterstrike greeted.

"How are Strikefang and Blackstream?" Sunfire asked.

"Oh Sunfire, there's something you should know..." Before Silverberry could respond, Strikefang emerged from the back, her back legs dragging behind her, unusable. Otterstrike almost gasped aloud. He had no idea Strikefang was this injured.

"Sunfire..." Strikefang nuzzled him.

"Strikefang... how are you?" Sunfire nuzzled her back.

"I'm doing well..."

"Then why do you sound so worried?" Sunfire asked, a look of concern on his face.

"I'm not worried. Silverberry says Jayfeather told her everything worked out just fine with Briarlight... even when she had kits." Strikefang meowed.

"Kits...?" Sunfire's face lit up.

"Yes... I'm expecting your kits Sunfire!" Strikefang purred. Otterstrike held back a sigh and padded to the back part of the medicine cat den to see Blackstream sitting up in her nest. Otterstrike once again almost gasped. This was the first time he'd seen Blackstream since her attack and his niece was a complete mess. Both her ears were shredded an her body was littered with many still fresh looking scars. Her tail tip had also been torn off and one of her eyes was squinted shut, some herb juice was trickling out of it.

"Otterstrike?" Blackstream turned her head to look out of her uninjured amber eye at him. "Oh hi! How are you?"

"I'm alright. How are you doing? It's good to see you awake." Otterstrike gave her a lick between the ears.

"I'm alright, I can't really see out of this eye... but Silverberry said with a little extra training, it shouldn't be much of a problem. I'm sure Clearwhisker can help me." Blackstream meowed, surprisingly upbeat. Otterstrike nodded.

"Of course. And I can always help you in any way that I can."

"Thanks Otterstrike."

"I gotta go now, let me know when Silverberry let's you out of here." Otterstrike told her.

"Will do. I've been getting totally stir crazy. I can't wait to get my claws into a juicy squirrel."

"I'll bring you one later if a hunting patrol brings one. See you later!"

* * *

 **A.N.: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think. Who do you think "familiar tabby" that Moonshadow and Graybird is? If anyone guesses correctly, they'll get a prize of some sort. I just haven't exactly figured out what yet lol. ~12HockeyChick21**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: Hi there Redflower! I'm really glad to hear that you're enjoying the story! As for your OCs, I'm more than happy to accept some, but I don't want to accept all of them because LightClan is growing too large lol. So if you'd like to narrow down your list a bit to maybe four at most, that'd be great. Thanks! :) As for the "familiar tabby" that no one guessed before this chapter, no prize. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! ~12HockeyChick21**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Moonshadow**

"L-Larchbreeze... oh StarClan, no!" Moonshadow exclaimed, running over to his older sister's body and thrust his nose into her already cold fur.

"What happened?! Should I go get Silverberry?" Graybird gasped. Moonshadow shook his head, not even moving from his sister's pelt.

"No... it's too late." He examined her body, discovering the source of the blood that drenched her brown tabby fur. His sister's throat had been completely slit. Moonshadow sat back and bit back tears. "Who could have done this?"

"Moonshadow look..." Graybird nosed Larchbreeze's paws. The she-cat had tufts of dirty, dark brown fur between her claws. Moonshadow bent his head back down and sniffed the fur. He didn't recognize the scent at all.

"Don't touch it, Fawnheart may be able to use it to figure out what happened to her." Graybird mewed, pawing at Moonshadow. The dark tom nodded and carefully lifted his sister's body, his heart shattering slowly.

"Help me carry her back to camp." He meowed to Graybird.

"Moonshadow? Oh StarClan..." His apprentice Softpaw appeared with a mouse in her jaw, then dropped it in shock.

"Softpaw, go tell Redsplash and Flypaw our hunting patrol has to be cut short... Meet us back at camp please." Moonshadow ordered, not even getting a chance to praise Softpaw for her first catch. He and Graybird carried Larchbreeze's body and the two of them headed back to camp.

* * *

Later that night, Moonshadow and his family sat in vigil for Larchbreeze, mourning her in silence. Moonshadow's eyes drifted around, flitting from Spiderstar, Leafpool, Stormheart, and Otterstrike. He remembered his sisters in ThunderClan, Fernpelt and Hollysong. They'd want to know about Larchbreeze's death, but before he could mention it to his father, a yowl broke through the silence.

"Let me see her! PLEASE! I have to say goodbye!" Dustcloud and Fawnheart were in the entrance to the elders' den, Fawnheart trying to hold him back.

"Dustcloud no! You must stay inside or you will get sicker or spread the disease.

"Please... just five minutes with her... please." Dustcloud begged between coughs, his voice quieter and raspy. Fawnheart sighed and stepped aside.

"Fine..." Then she looked to Moonshadow and the rest. "I need to speak with you all please while Dustcloud sits with Larchbreeze."

Moonshadow stood up first, Spiderstar following, helping Leafpool to her paws. Otterstrike and Stormheart exchanged glances before standing as well and the five of them padded over to the medicine cat.

"What is it Fawnheart?" Moonshadow glanced at Spiderstar when he spoke, sounding exhausted. He and Leafpool looked absolutely distressed, Moonshadow's mother frowning before burying her face into Spiderstar's fur. Moonshadow felt Otterstrike bump into his body, so he tossed a glance at his littermate, who looked antsy on his paws.

Fawnheart cleared her throat after taking a moment to watch Dustcloud lay down beside Larchbreeze's body.

"After my examination of Larchbreeze I've concluded..." She trailed off and Otterstrike stiffened beside Moonshadow and the dark gray tom felt his brother biting back a comment. Moonshadow placed his tail tip on his brother's shoulder and Otterstrike pulled away.

"Come on Fawnheart... we can handle it." Spiderstar mewed. Leafpool brought her face out.

"If it's important, we must know." She said what all of them most have been thinking. Moonshadow sat at attention with Stormheart and Otterstrike.

"... Larchbreeze was murdered."

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Otterstrike**

"What?!" Otterstrike couldn't help but exclaim after Fawnheart uttered those words, but then ended up eating his father's tail. Otterstrike spit it out angrily, but said nothing.

"Murdered?!" Spiderstar echoed, stepping forward slightly. "A-are you sure, Fawnheart?"

The medicine cat dipped her head solemnly.

"Yes Spiderstar... I'm sure. She had all the signs of defense against a cat she was fighting. And I recognize the brown fur between her claws..."

"Please, dear StarClan at least tell me it isn't the fur of a LightClan cat." Leafpool murmured breathlessly. Fawnheart sat back on her haunches.

"No... worse. It's the fur of one of Dark's old rogues that we let free. It's my daughter... she's back for revenge."

"Oh Fawnheart..." Leafpool padded forward to comfort the medicine cat while Otterstrike let out a _mrrrw_ of confusion. He knew Fawnheart was one of the old LightClan ancestors that his mother and father had found and that she was the evil leader Dark's sister as well as Rockfoot, Sunfire's father, but he had no idea Fawnheart had had kits. He knew the Warrior Code didn't allow medicine cats to have kits, so perhaps she had had the kits before she joined LightClan. Otterstrike's half siblings, Hollyleaf and then Jayfeather and Lionblaze of ThunderClan were a result of Leafpool having kits when she was a medicine cat, which had resulted in her having to step down from the position. Otterstrike was kind of glad she did, or he and his other siblings wouldn't have even been a thought.

"What do we do?" Stormheart asked, breaking the silence.

"We have to find her, whoever she is." Otterstrike bristled in anger, his claws digging into the dirt as he imagined digging into the cat who had killed his sister.

"Otterstrike..." Moonshadow murmured, but Fawnheart put her paw up.

"No, he's right... I should have never let her go free. I knew exactly what she was capable of and I let her go..." Fawnheart shook her head, visibly upset.

"You tried, Fawnheart. It's not your fault. We can handle it." Spiderstar put in. "I'll send out a patrol to scan the area first thing in the morning."

Fawnheart nodded, but before she could verbally respond Dustcloud's coughing broke out and she straightened up.

"Dustcloud. Come now, back inside." She ordered. The large tabby frowned, but didn't argue this time. The two cats returned to the sick den, Fawnheart bobbing her head to them.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." She mewed quietly.

Otterstrike stood there with the rest of his family before Leafpool sighed and was the first to return to Larchbreeze's body. Stormheart went to join their mother and before Spiderstar could do the same, Moonshadow stopped him. Otterstrike pricked his ears as his littermate spoke in a hushed tone.

"Father... don't you think we should also send a patrol to ThunderClan... you know, to tell Fernpelt and Hollysong what's happened?" Moonshadow asked.

"Also to warn them that some of the rogues may be back and to not let cats go out alone." Otterstrike put in, trying to be helpful. Spiderstar nodded.

"Yes, that's a good idea, both of you. Moonshadow, you can lead the patrol in search for the rogues, Otterstrike, you can lead the patrol to ThunderClan. You're welcome to pick the cats to go with you, just choose properly please." Spiderstar mewed, then gave a yawn before going to join Leafpool and Stormheart. Otterstrike and Moonshadow both nodded in respect and followed him. Otterstrike was disappointed that he couldn't go searching for that foxdung cat, but at least he'd get to see his other sisters and the rest of ThunderClan.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: Here you go Queeny, here's a list of Leafpool's kits. There really aren't that many lol. Of course she had Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf with Crowfeather. Then she had her first five with Spiderleg/star: Dustcloud, Larchbreeze, Stormheart, Fernpelt, and Hollysong, the last two being the ones who stayed in ThunderClan. Then near the end of the first one is when she had her second litter with Spiderleg/star, Otterstrike and Moonshadow. Fernpelt had two kits with Falconwing, Hazefrost and Lightningnose, Stormheart had the for with Adderstrike, Clearwhisker, Graybird, Silverberry, and Feathermist. And Dustcloud has Acornkit and Briarkit with Robinheart. If anyone else is confused on family or anything else, just ask and I'll clear it up. :) ~12HockeyChick21**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Moonshadow**

Moonshadow stood at the base of the fallen tree beside his father and Otterstrike the next morning, all their eyes tired.

"I'm going to go with Leafpool and Minnowstream and Rockfoot to help bury Larchbreeze since Oakfur will be busy with Adderstrike. Go ahead and pick your patrols." Spiderstar meowed. Fallen Leaves appeared from the warriors' den and dipped his head respectfully to the three.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'd like to come on the patrol to look for who did this, please." Before he was even finished saying this, Hollyleaf emerged as well and joined them.

"I'd like to come on the patrol to ThunderClan." She added. Spiderstar nodded.

"Very well. Moonshadow, Otterstrike. Good luck. Report back to me when you return, both of you." And the black tom padded away with Leafpool and the others.

"I'll see you later then?" Hollyleaf mewed to Fallen Leaves.

"Of course my love... be safe." The small ginger and white tom nuzzled his mate lovingly before turning to Moonshadow.

"Have you picked the rest of your patrol yet?" He asked. Before Moonshadow could respond, Otterstrike spoke up.

"Good luck and be careful Moonshadow." He mewed, not looking Moonshadow in the eye.

"You too, bro." And Otterstrike and Hollyleaf padded off to find other cats. Moonshadow gazed around camp, seeing Fuzzytail with Sootpaw and Softpaw.

"I have in idea." He meowed to Fallen Leaves. "Fuzzytail!"

The ginger tom padded over with the two apprentices.

"What can I do for you, Moonshadow?" He asked.

"What do you say we bring the apprentices on their first scouting patrol?" Moonshadow asked. Fuzzytail glanced at the two, both looking expectant and excited.

"I don't think that's a great idea... we haven't taught them any battle moves yet. Perhaps we'll go with Otterstrike to ThunderClan instead."

"Aww..." Sootpaw exclaimed.

"I'll keep an eye on Softpaw today, be safe." Fuzzytail meowed, then led the two over to Otterstrike and Hollyleaf. Nightjay and Branchpaw had been standing at the fresh kill pile and must have overheard, for Branchpaw jumped around on his toes.

"Let me come, please! I've been practicing my battle moves. I'm really good, I promise!" He mewed quickly. Moonshadow glanced at his mentor Nightjay.

"What do you think, Nightjay?" he asked. The black she-cat nodded.

"Fine by me. It will be good experience for him if we run into any of the rogues." She meowed. Moonshadow was about to agree when Splotchface padded up.

"Did I hear you right? The rogues? You're going on a patrol to look for them? Let me come with you. Please, Larchbreeze was my... my friend." The tortoiseshell tom mewed strongly. Moonshadow nodded and started off towards the camp entrance, his brother's patrol long gone.

"Sure, that's not a problem at all Splotchface, the more cats the better. We have no idea how many of the rogues could have return." Moonshadow meowed.

"Moonshadow!" He turned to see his sister Stormheart hurrying after them. "I'm coming too. For Larchbreeze!"

"Fine, fine. Let's just hurry." He meowed.

* * *

"Moonshadow do you remember the scent of the fur between Larchbreeze's claws?" Stormheart asked him as they patrolled the territory near where he and Graybird had found Larchbreeze's body.

"Well shouldn't we just be on the look out for any unfamiliar scents?" Branchpaw put in.

"That's actually a really good idea." Splotchface replied.

"Very good, Branchpaw." Nightjay praised her apprentice.

"Yes, so keep an eye and a nose out." Moonshadow laughed, but then bumped into Fallen Leaves behind. The ginger and white tom had stopped dead in his tracks, his ears and his tail at attention. Moonshadow paused to listen himself.

"What is it?" Branchpaw asked, but Nightjay shushed him. The whole group stood in ready silence. The sound of paws crunching around in the brush confirmed what Moonshadow assumed. They were being followed.

"Come out." He growled, claws sliding out. He glanced around at his clan mates, all of them ready to defend with their lives.

Out of nowhere, a flash of brown tackled Moonshadow and the surrounding area filled with the sounds of battle. Moonshadow yowled as he flailed under the cat, but then he recognized the scent. It was the cat who had killed his sister. A surge of anger overtook Moonshadow as he dug his claws into the dirty, matted brown fur above him and with all his strength, he flipped the two of them.

"YOU! It was you who killed my sister!" He spat, but he paused when he realized how much she looked like her mother. In the second of hesitation, she was able to catch him off guard and catch her claws in his muzzle and flip them again. Moonshadow let out a yowl of pain and was blinded as blood flew into his eyes. He was taken by surprise as weight of the she-cat disappeared.

"ENOUGH! GET OFF OF OUR TERRITORY!" Moonshadow heard Fallen Leaves yowl. He tried to shake the blood from his eyes, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Moonshadow, are you alright?" He heard Splotchface ask. It took the dark tom a few more moments to focus and blink the blood away, shaking his muzzle. He realized the tortoiseshell had a white she-cat pinned and Fallen Leaves had tossed the brown she-cat aside and now she was lying unconscious.

"LET ME GO! Mud is hurt!" The white cat yowled.

"Where are the others?" Splotchface responded with a spat. "I know there are more of you!"

"No! Just the others who ran away." Splotchface let her up.

"Get out of here!"

"But-"

"LEAVE!" Fallen Leaves spat, fur along his spine bristling. The white she-cat fled and Moonshadow looked around. Nightjay was licking some blood off of Branchpaw's ear.

"You did well." She told him.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Splotchface pawed Mud's body. "Looks like she hit her head off a rock."

"I guess we have no choice but to take her back to Fawnheart." Fallen Leaves meowed.

"What? NO WAY!" Branchpaw hissed.

"Yeah... I mean she's the one who killed Larchbreeze... Moonshadow said it himself." Nightjay murmured, looking at the dirty brown heap.

"We're warriors. We shouldn't let someone suffer or die." Fallen Leaves growled, grabbing Mud by the scruff to drag her back to camp. "Besides... we can take her as prisoner to figure out what to do next."

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Otterstrike**

"There it is... we should wait for a ThunderClan patrol. I wouldn't want to get caught on their territory without permission." Hollyleaf mewed. Otterstrike sighed as he laid down to wait.

"You alright Otterstrike?" Spottedfern asked, laying down beside him. Hollyleaf, Flowershine, and Foxtail had sat down a few mouselengths away.

"I guess I'm just not looking forward to telling my sisters about Larchbreeze." He mewed. Spottedfern frowned and moved closer so her pelt was brushing his.

"Of course you're not... I'm sorry for your loss. But I'm sure Moonshadow will find the cat who did this. He and his patrol won't let Larchbreeze go unavenged." When Spottedfern said this, Otterstrike bit back a growl. Ooo, Moonshadow this, Moonshadow that. Why didn't she just go mate with him?

"Look, there." Foxtail's mew broke the silence before Otterstrike could figure out what to say, so the brown tabby stood. A ThunderClan patrol made up of Hazefrost, Ashfur, Ivypool, Squirrelflight, Hollysong, and Thornstar. Otterstrike was a bit surprised to see not only the deputy, but the leader together on the same patrol. Was something wrong? He and Hollyleaf padded forward to catch their attention.

"Thornstar... I'm surprised to see you on a patrol." Otterstrike began, then realized too late that that probably wasn't the best approach for a cat with Thornstar's attitude. The golden tabby bristled and lashed his tail.

"Why? Because I'm old and you think old leaders should be cooped up in their den like useless lumps of fur?" Thornstar spat.

"Thornstar, please... I'm sorry. We bring news." Hollyleaf mewed. The ThunderClan leader made a visible attempt to flatten his neck fur.

"If it is about the rogues who have been poking their noses around our territories, we already know about that and are taking action. That is why I'm here." He meowed, then turned to go back.

"Wait. We had a message for Hollysong and Fernpelt... it's important. Please." Otterstrike broke in. Hollysong looked up at him, confusion on her face.

"What is it, Otterstrike?"

"I think we should take this back to your camp..." Otterstrike mewed, barely audible. He could sense the fear coming off of Hollysong when he said this. The pale gray she-cat turned to look at Thornstar, who sighed, but nodded in understanding.

"Come..."

* * *

"What happened, Otterstrike?" Fernpelt asked. Hollysong had gone to get her sister upon returning to ThunderClan camp and now Otterstrike stood in Thornstar's den with Thornstar, Ashfur, his sister and the rest of the LightClan patrol. Otterstrike frowned and couldn't seem to look up from his paws. He sensed Hollyleaf step forward beside him.

"The body of one of our cats was found yesterday, murdered by one of the rogues. We wanted to warn you and hope you will take the necessary precautions as to make sure nothing happens to any of your cats." Hollyleaf meowed respectably. Otterstrike looked up in time to see Thornstar nod to his deputy.

"Ashfur, please go inform the others that no one is allowed to leave camp alone until I say otherwise. Thank you."

The flecked gray tom nodded and disappeared outside. Hollysong and Fernpelt looked expectantly at Otterstrike, worry evident on both their faces.

"Who was the cat?" Hollysong asked. Otterstrike bit his lip.

"It was Larchbreeze..." He told them. His sisters both gasped and buried their faces in one another's fur. Thornstar bowed his head in silent respect. They stood there for a few moments, no one saying anything until Thornstar looked up again.

"I'm very sorry..." He meowed. "I'm sure Spiderstar and Leafpool are taking this harshly."

"We all are Thornstar... thank you." Hollyleaf put in. Otterstrike glanced back at Spottedfern, Flowershine, and Foxtail. They all caught his gaze and nodded, so he turned back to the ThunderClan leader.

"I... I believe that's everything. We should probably be going now."

"Of course, but please. Know that ThunderClan's paw is always extended to help LightClan in any time of need." Hollyleaf nodded in thanks.

"And ours to you Thornstar." She meowed. Otterstrike turned to leave, but he felt a tail on his shoulder. He turned back to see Fernpelt and Hollysong looking at him.

"Otterstrike, is there any possibility that you haven't buried Larchbreeze yet?" Hollysong asked.

"Yes, we'd like to say goodbye." Fernpelt added. Otterstrike shook his head sadly.

"No, I'm sorry. Spiderstar, Leafpool and the elders all buried her this morning." He told them. "I'm so sorry, we would have come to tell you sooner-"

"No, no. We understand. That's alright." Hollysong assured him.

"I guess that's what happens when you have family in other clans..." Fernpelt frowned.

"You know you're always welcome to come visit us. Spiderstar and Leafpool would be happy to see you." Otterstrike told them, but his sisters shook their heads.

"As nice as that would be... that's what the Gathering is for." Fernpelt mewed.

"We can't go blurring the border lines too much. It's in the Code." Hollysong added. Otterstrike held back a flinch as he thought of Russetshade. Were his sisters right?

"At least let us escort you back to the border to make sure you get there safely." Fernpelt meowed. Hollyleaf nodded.

"Thank you, that would be great."

"Be careful." Thornstar called after them as they headed out.

"You too, Thornstar!" Hollyleaf meowed over her shoulder.

* * *

 **A.N.: I hope you enjoyed. Redflower, I guess I'll take the last three. Darkflame, Creamberry, and Eaglewing. We could always use more elders and I can never resist an expecting queen... lol. Thanks! Leave me some feedback! ~12HockeyChick21**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.: Well here it is! To my surprise, Brownbelly wins, receiving two votes. Maybe next time I do this I'll only have a few cats to choose from so it will be a little easier lol. But I may make this a weekly thing if you guys like it, just to switch things up more and get more perspectives. So here you guys go, here's a little P.O.V. of Brownbelly, then we'll do one with the regular boys next chapter :) Hope you like it. Let me know if you'd like to see more of this. ~12HockeyChick21**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Brownbelly**

Brownbelly padded out of the warriors' den, looking for his friends. He noticed Duskshade with Sorrelbriar, Cinderwind, Honeysplash, and Spottedfern eating prey.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked. Duskshade stood up.

"Sorry Brownbelly, can't talk, we got a border patrol. Gotta look out for more rogues." He meowed. Sorrelbriar nodded, standing up as well.

"Yeah, ever since Moonshadow and his patrol brought back the rogue who-" She trailed off for a moment, then looked at her paws. "Anyways, Spiderstar wants a certain amount of cats to stay in camp, sorry Brownbelly."

Brownbelly frowned as he watched the five cats go.

"Okay..." he muttered to the air, then turned to see if any of his other friends were around. He knew that Rowanflame and Dawnbreeze had both moved into the sick den. He was pretty sure that it was up to ten cats now. Brownbelly sat down and tried to think. Dustcloud, Acornkit, Brookwater, Lionfang, Finchblaze, Flameheart, Doestep, Longfoot, Mouseleap, Rowanflame, and Dawnbreeze. Make that eleven... He hadn't realized clan life would be this hard. Maybe it wasn't for him.

"Brownbelly! Hey!" He looked up and saw Sunfire emerging from the medicine cat den with Strikefang behind him.

"Want to help me move Strikefang into the nursery?" Brownbelly was slightly taken aback by his friend's question as he glanced the now crippled calico she-cat. He had no idea she was expecting kits. How was she going to-

"I know Brownbelly, you don't think I've gotten that stare before? Yes, I'm expecting kits. Fawnheart says I would have been expecting them before my accident, so there's nothing we can do now except hope for the best. She says she should be able to handle it. It'll be complicated, but hopefully it will all work out." Strikefang mewed.

"Sorry..." Brownbelly frowned.

"It's fine. Just come help me please. I'm sure Robinheart and the elders could use some prey." Strikefang meowed, then dragged herself over to the fresh kill pile to grab some. Sunfire and Brownbelly exchanged glances and Sunfire shrugged and followed his mate.

The three padded into the nursery, jaws full of fresh kill.

"Hello young ones." Minnowstream greeted them.

"Hi son." Rockfoot gave a rusty purr as he saw Sunfire.

"Oh honey, how are you doing?" Robinheart asked Strikefang.

"I'm moving in." Strikefang purred after she placed the prey between Robinheart and Leafpool, who seemed to have been chatting. Leafpool looked up in surprise.

"Wow really?! That's great." The surprise faded from her face and she purred, but then she winced.

"Your belly still bothering you Leafpool? Maybe we should get Silverberry or Fawnheart..." Robinheart meowed. Brownbelly stopped listening and went to lay beside Oakfur with the fresh kill. The small brown tom smiled at him.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?" He asked. Brownbelly shrugged, glancing at Robinheart and Briarkit, then at Strikefang.

"You still not having any luck with Lilaccloud?" Oakfur seemed to read his mind.

"Nope... I'm not good at this stuff." Brownbelly sighed. Oakfur chuckled and put his tail tip on Brownbelly's shoulder before lowering his head to take a bite of the vole the younger had brought. He took a few mouthfuls before looking up again.

"Take her hunting alone and just be yourself. Brownbelly, you're a great cat. She's bound to like you if you just relax." The older tom meowed. Brownbelly nodded and stood.

"Okay, I'll go see if she's in camp. Thanks Oakfur." Brownbelly padded out of the nursery, straight into Silverberry and Minnowstream.

"Sorry." He mewed, glancing over his shoulder to see Silverberry pad over to Leafpool. He decided not to stay, sure he'd hear if Leafpool was sick from either Moonshadow or Otterstrike later. Then he saw her. The beautiful silver tabby was emerging from the warriors' den.

"Lilaccloud!" Brownbelly exclaimed, but then paused.

 _Just relax and be yourself, Brownbelly._ He told himself, then smiled at the she-cat, who was padding over to him.

"Hey Brownbelly. What are you up to?" She asked.

"Not much, would you like to go hunting?" He questioned. Lilaccloud swished her tail happily and purred.

"Sure! I can hopefully catch some prey for Rowanflame. I feel so bad that he's sick too now. Fawnheart is really tiring herself out and cats just keep getting sick." The she-cat frowned, but shook her head. "No use getting upset over it. All we can do now is just make sure the fresh kill pile is full. Let's go."

Brownbelly nodded and followed the tabby out of camp.

* * *

"Well I guess a few bits of prey is better than nothing." Lilaccloud murmured as she and Brownbelly sat together, looking at the leaves as they started to flutter down off the trees. Lilaccloud moved a bit closer to him, their fur brushing.

"It's getting chilly huh?" Brownbelly mewed, trying to remain calm as his heart pounded at the feeling of her against him. Her scent wreathed around him and he had to stop himself from breathing it in deeply.

"Yeah... it is. We should go dig up the prey and head back to camp." She meowed, standing up. Brownbelly followed her as they retraced their paw steps to find their buried prey. Brownbelly stiffened as they got closer, pausing to scent the air.

"Lilaccloud wait... something is wrong. Do you smell that?" He asked.

"Is that fo-" Lilaccloud was cut off as the familiar red animal emerged and leapt at her. Fox! Lilaccloud let out a hiss of shock and battled with the fox. Brownbelly stood frozen in fear for a few moments.

"BROWNBELLY HELP!" Lilaccloud cried, bringing Brownbelly out of his trance. The brown tom let out a battle cry and jumped onto the animal, his claws digging into it's back. The fox yowled an ugly cry and thrashed around. Brownbelly got thrown off of it, flying into the dust on the ground with a thud. He scrambled to his paws, ended up eye to eye with the bushy tailed thing, his tail bristling almost as big. He tried to make himself look bigger and bared his teeth. The fox glared at him and gave a loud bark, then thrust itself at him.

Brownbelly leapt and met it in midair, his claws out.

"TAKE THIS YOU MANGY MONGREL!" He yowled, swiping like mad. He managed to catch the fox in the muzzle, it's blood spattering all over his fur. He felt the fox's teeth dig into his flank and he let out an angry spat, ignoring the pain to turn and swing back at the fox's face. His claws connected with it's face and it matched his angry yowl, then released him. Brownbelly gave it one more slap with his unsheathed paw and the fox fled.

Brownbelly stood, back arched and his fur lying flat slowly. He breathed heavily, trying to calm down as the fox disappeared. He was taken by surprise as something tackled him.

"Brownbelly you saved me! Great StarClan, that was amazing!" Lilaccloud knocked him off his paws and nuzzled him happily. Brownbelly nuzzled her back, purring.

"O-of course, I couldn't let it hurt you."

"But now you're hurt..." Lilaccloud started grooming his blood spattered fur. "Let's get you back to camp to see Silverberry."

"But wait- the prey."

"I can come back for it with another cat. I want you to make sure you're okay first. That and we need to tell Spiderstar about the fox." Lilaccloud told him, trying to get him to move. Brownbelly sat down.

"Lilaccloud wait... I need to ask you something first..." He mewed.

"What is it, Brownbelly?" She asked, her pale blue eyes feeling like they were burning into his soul. He forced himself to ignore the feeling in his belly and he took a breath to try and clear his head.

"Would you... would you be my mate...?" He murmured.

"What? Sorry... can you speak up?" She asked. He cleared his throat.

"Will you be my mate, Lilaccloud?" He asked a bit louder, the silver tabby obviously having heard him this time. Her eyes lit up and Brownbelly could feel the heat of embarrassment coming off of her pelt from where he stood.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you I just-"

"Yes."

"What?" Brownbelly felt as if he'd been knocked off his paws as he looked back at her.

"Yes, I'll be your mate. I've been waiting so long for you to ask!" She thrust her muzzle into his and he winced. "Sorry! Let's get you back to camp."

She purred and helped him back to camp, Brownbelly feeling happier than he'd ever been since the first day he joined LightClan with Oakfur and Robinheart.

* * *

 **A.N.: Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be back to Moonshadow and Otterstrike. Here's a list of the next cats you can choose from. Fawnheart, Softpaw, Leafpool and Spiderstar, or Blackstream and Clearwhisker, but only if you liked this kind of thing. Please leave me some feedback! Thanks guys! ~12HockeyChick21**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: So Clearwhisker was the winner of the last contest! So here you guys go, hope you like it! Oh and I wanted to say a quick R.I.P. to Chester Bennington from Linkin Park... if you guys don't know who LP is, they're an older band who have been around since either the late 1990's or early 2000's. I used to listen to them all the time when I was younger, so of course when I heard that Chester had commit suicide Wednesday night/Thursday morning, I was a bit upset. Thank you so much for all the amazing music Chester, and if you guys haven't listened, I would suggest giving them a listen. Songs like In The End, Shadow of the Day, Breaking the Habit, Numb, Leave out all the Rest... they're really good. They even had songs in the Transformers movies, New Divide and What I've done. Sorry for the slightly longer than normal AN, but I just felt the need to say something. All my love goes out to Chester's family and the other members of the band. Rest in Peace. Thanks for reading guys... ~12HockeyChick21**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Clearwhisker**

"Hey Clearwhisker!" The tom lifted his head up from the fresh kill pile that he'd been nosing, but it seemed to have already been scavenged. The scent of Blackstream hit his tongue, so he smiled and sat down.

"Hello Blackstream! It's good to finally hear you up and about. I heard about your accident, sorry I never came to see you while you were awake. I came in a few times but you were asleep. I brought you some fresh kill a few times as well."

"Oh were you the one who brought that juicy squirrel! I had been craving one so badly, thank you." He heard her meow and he laughed.

"Yes that was me. I'm glad you liked it. What can I do for you?" Clearwhisker felt her pad closer to him, his ears pricking slightly. Besides Blackstream, Silverberry, Leafpool, Spiderstar, and who he was pretty sure was a border patrol made up of Dewclaw, Thornfang, Foxtail, and Ripplesplash were all bustling around the camp.

"Well... I'm sure you heard that I lost an eye to that badger... so I was wondering if you'd be willing to teach me a few things about being a warrior and not being able to see as well." Clearwhisker felt Blackstream shift on her paws as she spoke.

"Of course I would! And there's no need to be nervous. Come on, let's go on a hunt. We could always use some more fresh kill." He sensed surprise wafting off of the she-cat's pelt as he told her not to be nervous.

"How do you do that? Wow. I mean, I at least still have one eye to see out of, but I have always wondered what it would be like being completely sightless... you are amazing to be a warrior despite it. I mean, wow. Really... you're an inspiration and I believe you'll make a great mentor one day." Blackstream gushed causing Clearwhisker to heat up and laugh.

"Oh please. Stop sucking up, I already told you I'd help you." He teased, standing up and motioning for her to follow with his tail. "But I do hope to be a mentor someday, so you will be good practice for me."

He felt Blackstream fall into step beside him as the two padded out of the camp.

"So what first?"

"Well... like you said, you still have one eye, so anything I tell you will be a bit different so..." he paused a minute to think. "Hmm... well, whenever things are or go out of your line of sight I guess instead of worrying about turning your head to follow whatever it is, you can use my technics. Using your other senses are key to being successful. You've got your scenting abilities as you're used to already, but also your hearing and your sense of touch. Stop here." Clearwhisker paused for a moment where they were, flicking his ears.

"Is it your left or right eye that got injured?" He asked.

"Left." Blackstream confirmed. The tom nodded, swishing his plumy tail in the left direction.

"Then listen. Use all those senses... what is to your left?"

There was silence for a few moments, but Clearwhisker could feel the tension of thought coming off of the she-cat and he felt her move closer to him.

"Prey of some sort..." she paused, probably to scent the air. " mouse, and the trickle of the river... also some fluttering noise I know I've heard before but I can't place it. I know it's not a bird of any kind."

"Pretty good. That fluttering sound is leaves falling from the trees. You'll learn every sound, don't worry too much. Now, without shifting around too much, I want you to sense the vibrations the mouse is giving off. Feel the ground with your paws, every living thing has it's own set of vibrations, which those you'll learn too. When I teach you some battle strategies we'll use some different cats so I can show you. Apprentices like Softpaw would make smaller, softer vibrations, while bigger cats like Dustcloud and Otterstrike make bigger, harsher vibrations. So even if you end up downwind of something or someone, you can always sense them coming in the earth." Clearwhisker meowed.

"Okay... the mouse is rustling through the leaves... probably scavenging for some food." Blackstream analyzed. Clearwhisker pricked his ears and shifted his paws around over the brush ever so slightly as to double check her assumptions. He nodded his head.

"Yes, very good. Do you think you can stalk and catch it?"

"O-oh I don't know..."

"Give it a try." He pushed a bit.

"Alright..."

He sensed her drop herself to the dirt, her long fur brushing against the crunchy leaves and grass. He couldn't help but think of Leafpool and smile. He'd have to go see how his mentor and his father were doing in the nursery.

"Like this?" Blackstream brought him back out of his thoughts.

"Well I can't exactly see your form, but it feels good to me, give it a shot. Just do what feels natural, like you already learned. And if you get to a point where you feel as if you're starting to lose it, just remember what I said." He listened to the brush move ever so slightly as she crept forward. He waited for a few moments, then heard her leap through the bushes and then he heard a desperate squeak. Success.

"Great job Blackstream!" He congratulated, but he heard nothing from her. "Blackstream?"

The tom pushed his way through the bushes to find her, sensing her right at the river. He walked up beside her, sensing her happiness gone, drained out of her and replace with disbelief and sadness.

"What's wrong Blackstream?" He asked, placing his tail on the she-cat's shoulder. She didn't respond for a second, stretching forward a little.

"Is... is that really what I look like?" She asked in quiet shock.

"What?" He asked.

"All these scars... and my ears... and my tail... oh StarClan... a-and my face... oh no I'm so ugly..." her voice broke and she collapsed to the river shore, sobs wracking her body.

"Oh Blackstream no, you're not ugly..." Clearwhisker laid down beside her, wreathing his body in with hers comfortingly.

"How do you know?! You can't even see me!" She asked, moving away from him slightly. But he still pressed into her, the two sharing their warmth. Clearwhisker listened to her cry only for a moment before jumping in to sooth her.

"Because I don't need to see you to know that you are as beautiful as you've always been. I never needed to see you to know how beautiful you were. I respect you immensely for how much you've been through and you still had your bubbly, compassionate personality. Don't go changing it now, because you shouldn't change one thing about yourself, as you are absolutely perfect just the way you are."

Blackstream sniffled beside him, but moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. You are an amazing she-cat." He mewed, nuzzling her.

"Oh Clearwhisker thank you... I think you're an amazing tom." She purred softly, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you... now where's that mouse you caught? I'm starving!" He joked, only partially. He was pretty hungry.

"What? Really?" The younger cat asked. Clearwhisker shrugged.

"The elders and Robinheart already ate as well as many of the warriors, it was evident by the looks of the fresh kill pile, or lack there of. So technically it's not breaking the code and no sense hunting on an empty stomach. Come on."

Blackstream stood up and padded a few paw steps away before returning next to him, getting as close as possible to fight off the bite of the leaf-fall wind. As a gust of wind blew, the scent of warm, fresh mouse hit his glands.

"Mmmm... great catch. Let's eat up quick and then we can try to find a lot more." Clearwhisker purred, bending down and taking a bite. The flavor hit his mouth and he groaned in pleasure as the warmth splashed his tongue.

"Come on, it's delicious." He mewed through his mouthful, pushing it closer to her with his paw. She took a bite herself, then he felt her look back up at him.

"Thanks Clearwhisker, for everything." She meowed. He nodded and purred before taking another bite.

"Of course. Any time."

When they finished their mouse. They groomed one another for a minute before Clearwhisker stood and stretched his legs.

"Alright, now back to work, missy!" He mewed jokingly stern.

"Yes Clearwhisker." She giggled and the two went off to continue their hunt.

* * *

 **A.N.: Sorry, I know I promised another Moonshadow/Otterstrike P.O.V. but I just couldn't seem to write anything good with them yet so I'll try again soon. I'll hopefully have another chapter up before Tuesday because I'm leaving to go out of town on Wednesday and will not be back until Sunday or so. Thanks for reading, let me know who you'd like to see one of next, besides the normal boys lol... So, Leafpool and Spiderstar, Softpaw, Silverberry, Fawnheart, or Adderstrike are the cats to choose from. Let's see who wins this time! Thanks for reading guys! ~12HockeyChick21**


	12. Chapter 12

**P.O.V. Of Moonshadow**

Moonshadow padded out of the warriors' den somewhat sullenly. It had been four sunrises since he and his brother had gone on their separate patrols and since Moonshadow had brought Mud back to camp. According to Fawnheart, the fall must have affected Mud more than they all had first thought, for the medicine cat's daughter had apparently lost most of her memory. After a conversation with Spiderstar, the clan had decided, perhaps not all unanimously, that Mud would stay with them as a warrior once she was healed if she hadn't recovered her memory. Of course, all of whatever was left of the rogues wouldn't forget about Mud, so they'd still have her as a pawn in that.

"Moonshadow!" The tom was brought out of his thoughts as Softpaw raced over to him. "There you are! Fuzzytail said to come get you. We're having our first battle lesson!" The gray and white she-cat mewed excitedly. Moonshadow smiled and nodded, happy to see that the once shy apprentice was finally coming more and more out of her shell.

"Alright, let's go." He glanced over at where the clan had decided to keep an eye on Mud, a small bush that she could use as a den. Spiderstar's rule was that a warrior had to keep an eye on her at all times and right now it was Redsplash's turn. Moonshadow noticed the tom seemed to be kicking at Mud, who was lying there helplessly and looking confused. Moonshadow sighed and looked to Softpaw.

"I'll catch up, give me a minute." He told her. His apprentice nodded and took off towards their training area. Moonshadow padded over the tom and a low growl rose in his throat.

"You really shouldn't be doing that you know... Spiderstar won't like that."

"Oh what? Another one of the leader's pride and joys here to bring me down? Oh wait, the first one was the runt of the family, my bad." Redsplash rolled his eyes, which only further frustrated Moonshadow.

"Okay look, I don't really get what your problem is with my brother. Actually, apparently my whole family, but listen here... if I catch you messing with this she-cat again I will personally tell my father and I'm sure he won't hesitate to pick the perfect... punishment for you. Now behave like a respectful warrior or don't be one." Moonshadow stuck his nose into Redsplash's and made sure to get his point across before turning tail to go join his apprentice.

"Soft bellied kittypet..." He heard Redsplash mutter under his breath, so Moonshadow swung back around.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He spat. Redsplash looked at him all innocent like.

"Nothing leader's boy."

"AT LEAST HAVE THE COURAGE TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU LONER FOXDUNG!" Moonshadow couldn't explain why, but something in him had snapped.

"Oh please! Everyone knows about your grandfather Firestar. The pride and joy of ThunderClan. Yeah right! The useless lump was nothing but an over excited kittypet. How does it feel knowing you have lazy, fluffy kittypet blood?" Redsplash padded back and forth in front of him, making sure to flick Moonshadow's chin with his tail. Moonshadow couldn't take it anymore, he flung his paw out, claws unsheathed, and swiped Redsplash in the face. The unsuspecting tom hissed and looked about ready to tackle his attacker when-

"What in the name of StarClan is going on here?" Fawnheart's voice came from across the clearing where she had emerged from the sick den. The dainty she-cat strode over, a look of anger on her face.

"Redsplash, if you can't be on guard duty without causing more trouble then perhaps we need to speak with Spiderstar about revoking your position... among other things. Moonshadow, as for you... I think you should return to whatever it is you're supposed to be doing before your father hears about this. I don't believe he'll be happy to hear of yet another one of his sons attacking a fellow warrior." Fawnheart told them crossly. Redsplash stiffened at his post, not even looking any of the cats in the eye.

"I was just trying to stop him from harassing Mud." Moonshadow muttered, turning to leave. "And maybe if two warriors have attacked him, we aren't the problem."

He stalked off, tail tip flicking in annoyance. He no longer felt like being a mentor today, but he pushed himself. He knew he had to, or else Spiderstar would be mad at him.

"Moonshadow! Everything alright?" He looked up to see Fuzzytail, Softpaw, and Sootpaw all staring at him strangely.

"Yeah, everything's just great." He sighed, then shook himself out and tried to sound a little more enthused. "Come on, let's teach you two some battle moves."

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Otterstrike**

Otterstrike couldn't decide what to do today. Blackstream had been let out of the medicine cat den finally and she was training with Clearwhisker on hunting, so there wasn't much the tabby could do to help out with that. His paws itched nervously as he awaited nighttime. It had been a quarter moon since his last visit with Russetshade and he'd been dying to ask the she-cat why she'd just up and left him. He assumed she'd come meet him tonight, but he could be wrong. He was shaken from his thoughts as he heard a disruption, so he emerged from the warriors' den and saw Redsplash and his brother arguing. Before Otterstrike could decide what to do, Fawnheart emerged and broke them apart. The small she-cat gave them a few scolding words that Otterstrike couldn't hear and then Moonshadow stalked off. Fawnheart looked around the clearing and her gaze fell on him, but before Otterstrike could look busy she called to him.

"Otterstrike! Could you come here please?"

 _Mousedung._ He cursed to himself, but forced a smile and padded over.

"Yes Fawnheart?"

"I believe Redsplash here could use a little bit of a break. Could you take over looking over Mud for him?" Fawnheart asked. Otterstrike went to reply, but was cut off by Mud herself.

"I don't need constant supervision you know. I'm not a kit. I don't understand why you all are treating me as your prisoner."

Otterstrike was taken aback by this and stared questioningly at Fawnheart.

"Redsplash, go make yourself useful and hunt for the sick cats please. I've been trying to get them to eat mushed up mouse. Go on now. Go." Once the calico tom shot her a glare and padded off, she looked to Mud.

"Mud, would you give us a moment please? Come on Otterstrike." Fawnheart led Otterstrike away and as soon as they were out of Mud's range of hearing Otterstrike stared at the medicine cat.

"What is she talking about? Why are we holding her prisoner? Does she have bees in her brain?" He exclaimed. Fawnheart put her tail to his muzzle.

"Shush, not so loud. Look, she hit her head quite badly while attacking your brother and his patrol and it seems she has lost her memory so I spoke with Spiderstar about keeping her here and telling her that she's one of us but she's just been injured in a fight."

"Why in all of StarClan would my father agree to that?! This is the cat that killed my sister, his daughter!" Otterstrike growled.

"Yes, but she is also my daughter... Spiderstar understands to an extent my pain and is willing to give me a chance to help her change. So if her memory continues to fail after she heals, then we will train her as a LightClan warrior and use her to our advantage in getting rid of the rest of the rogues once and for all." Fawnheart explained to him. Otterstrike shook his head in awe.

"Fawnheart, with all due respect... you are completely insane."

"I don't care what you think Otterstrike. Perhaps one day you'll understand the harsh reality of what it's like to lose all of them, but have one wander back into your life. If there is any chance I can save her from herself, I will do anything. Perhaps when you have kits you'll understand." Fawnheart mewed, then dipped her head. "The guard is scheduled to change around moonrise, so you're in for a long day."

Before Otterstrike could argue, the she-cat was walking back to the sick den.

"Thank you Otterstrike." She called over her shoulder. Otterstrike cursed silently to himself and padded back over to where Mud laid, her head in her paws. He laid down not far from her and mirrored her actions.

"So... what'd you do wrong to get stuck with me all day?"

Otterstrike huffed and didn't even bother responding.

* * *

It was almost moonhigh and Otterstrike was dancing with impatience.

"What's your problem? Gonna be late somewhere? Got a hot date?" Mud asked. Otterstrike rolled his eyes and was about to retort back when Littlefang padded over to them.

"Hey Otterstrike, I'm here to take over. You're free to go."

"Thanks." Otterstrike mewed and took off out of camp. He ran to the halfbridge, his paws going as fast as he could carry them.

"Russetshade? Russetshade!" He hissed quietly.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down." The familiar ShadowClan she-cat emerged from the darkness. Otterstrike couldn't help but let out a purr.

"I knew you'd be here."

"I shouldn't be out of camp. I only came to tell you something." The russet colored she-cat looked serious, not coming over the border. Otterstrike tilted his head, confused.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" He asked, meeting her forest green gaze. The she-cat shook her head.

"No. I can't see you anymore."

"What?! Why?" Otterstrike's heart fell into his stomach.

"Because... I'm expecting kits."

* * *

 **A.N.: DUN DUN DUN! Hope you guys enjoyed, remember, I'm still taking suggestions for the next cat's P.O.V. The list consists of Leafpool, Spiderstar, Softpaw, Silverberry, Fawnheart, and Adderstrike and right now there is one vote for Spiderstar! Don't forget to cast your vote and leave some feedback on this chapter! Thanks for reading! ~12HockeyChick21**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.: Hey xXRainbowCutieXx, I'm more than happy to accept your cats, but sadly there was already another person who gave me a cat with the prefix Hollow and I'd like to keep it to one prefix to the clan, so how about Patchfur or Cowfur or something like Nightfrost... I'm not sure, but just let me know if you think of another name you'd like. ~12HockeyChick21**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Moonshadow**

Moonshadow and Softpaw brought some fresh kill to the elders and Robinheart and Strikefang. Moonshadow was a little surprised to see Fawnheart already there.

"Moonshadow, Softpaw, hello." Oakfur greeted. Fawnheart was examining his mother which made him a little concerned.

"Hello everyone, we brought you some food... is everything alright, Leafpool?" He asked, placing prey down next to the elders. His apprentice placed down her prey beside the two queens.

"It seems that Leafpool is expecting more kits!" Fawnheart announced and the air in the whole den shifted.

"What?!" Leafpool was first to speak. "But... but aren't I a little too old for kits?!"

"You're only... what, 98 moons right? You're a little young to be an elder in my opinion. The pregnancy may be a tough one, but there's not really much we can do. Why don't you come with me to tell Spiderstar? He could use a bit of good news with the bad news I'm going to tell him..." Fawnheart meowed. Leafpool nodded and stood, the two brown she-cats padding away.

"Bad news?" Softpaw asked worriedly. Robinheart looked up sadly.

"Brookwater, Lionfang, and Finchblaze have passed away from greencough... and Bristlefur and Sparrowtalon have moved into the sick den. From the way Fawnheart speaks of it, there is barely any catmint left and she's trying everything she can... but there's no use."

"Oh no... what do we do?" Softpaw's ears fell.

"We can go try and search for some more catmint... I know there will probably be no luck since the first frost hit, but it's worth a try..." Moonshadow mewed.

"Thank you so much Moonshadow... I want to help so badly... I'm so worried about Dustcloud and Acornkit..." Robinheart murmured, wrapping her tail protectively around Briarkit. "I don't want to lose yet another kit..."

"I'm sure Fawnheart will do all she can." Minnowstream put her nose to the younger she-cat's ear. Moonshadow zoned out for a few minutes.

"You alright Moonshadow?" Rockfoot's voice brought him back.

"More siblings... wow. I can't believe it..." he murmured.

"Well, Fawnheart's right, your mother isn't as old as everyone thinks she is. I never understood why she retired so early... cats shouldn't retire so early unless they need to." Rockfoot and Adderstrike both frowned.

"Leafpool was a wonderful mentor and a great mother. I bet the kits will be great." Adderstrike coughed. "If I could have more kits, I would..."

Oakfur put his tail tip on Adderstrike's back comfortingly.

"Let's go get my brother and Fuzzytail and we can go look for some catmint." Softpaw mewed to Moonshadow. The dark tom nodded and dipped his head to all the others before padding out with his apprentice.

"There you two are." Sootpaw raced up excitedly.

"What's the plan today Moonshadow?" Fuzzytail grinned.

"We have to go search for catmint. I'm not sure if you heard but..." Moonshadow trailed off.

"I heard. And you're right. That sounds like a great idea. I know a place near the river that I've seen it growing." Fuzzytail mewed.

"Alright, then let's get a move in."

"Hey Moonshadow wait a second!" The tom paused and turned to see Sunfire on guard of Mud.

"What's up Sunfire?" Moonshadow asked.

"You just came from the nursery? How is Strikefang?" He asked.

"She's good, Softpaw and I just brought her and the others fresh kill. You've got nothing to worry about." Moonshadow promised him.

"Thanks. I'll go see her after Poppynose relieves me." Sunfire smiled, then returned to Mud. "You hungry?"

The brown she-cat sighed and shook her head.

"No thanks. When do I get to leave camp?" She asked. Moonshadow and the others didn't stay long enough to hear Sunfire's response.

* * *

The group padded around their territory sadly. Fuzzytail's attempt of taking them to where he thought they could find catmint proved to be of no luck.

"What now?" Sootpaw frowned, his tail dragging in the brush. Clouds formed in the sky and a cold wind chilled Moonshadow.

"What else is there to do except just return to camp." Fuzzytail sighed. Suddenly, Moonshadow heard the sound of scrambling paws in the brush nearby.

"What in the name of StarClan...?" Moonshadow murmured, poking his head through some brush. There were two cats chasing after a squirrel a bit unsuccessfully, a black and white tom skidding on dead leaves and hitting a tree.

"Harvey! It got away! Are you okay?" called the other, a sandy gray she-cat.

"Excuse me? What do you two believe you're doing?" Fuzzytail asked, fur bristling. The two cats bristled themselves, mostly out of fear.

"Who- who are you?" Asked the she-cat.

"We're cats of LightClan and that's our prey you're... attempting to hunt." Moonshadow snickered. The black and white tom lowered himself to the ground.

"You're LightClan? I've heard a bit about clans. I-I'm very sorry about the prey." He mewed. The she-cat mirrored her friend's actions.

"They look hungry... Moonshadow we can't let cats starve." Softpaw looked at her mentor with pleading eyes. Moonshadow took another glance at the two cats and realized Softpaw was right. Their ribs showed very obviously through their ragged pelts. Moonshadow tossed a glance Fuzzytail's way and the older tom seemed to understand. The ginger tom sighed and motioned in the direction of the camp.

"Come with us... we have food for you to eat and some medicine cats who can make sure you aren't hurt. And you can speak to our leader about staying with us if you'd like. Come on." The tom mewed. The two cats dipped their heads respectfully and followed the four gratefully.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Otterstrike**

"Because... I'm expecting kits."

"Kits?! M-mine?"

"No."

The memory of Russetshade shattering his heart shook Otterstrike from his restless sleep. The tom woke with a start, panting.

"You alright Otterstrike?" He looked up to see Dawnbreeze staring down at him, concern on her face.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream." He mewed.

"Oh, well there's about to be a clan meeting. Come on." She meowed, turning and padding out of the den. Otterstrike sighed and stood, stretching his limbs before following the cream tabby.

The LightClan cats were all gathering below the highlog, where Otterstrike saw his father standing with the two cats he'd seen his brother bring back on his patrol searching for catmint. Spiderstar had accepted them into the clan and Otterstrike had been surprised. How could his father accept more cats when the clan could barely handle keeping the cats it already had alive?

"Cats of LightClan! I have some announcements to make. Firstly, I'm sad to say that Brookwater, Lionfang, and Finchblaze have all succumbed to their greencough. But Fawnheart is trying her absolute hardest to save the remaining cats."

A murmur of sadness rippled through the crowd of cats.

"Secondly, Leafpool will be remaining in the nursery even if the elders move back to their den because she is expecting kits." Spiderstar meowed. This time a murmur of surprise went through the cats. Otterstrike was taken aback. What was with all these she-cats expecting kits?! And his mother of all cats!

"Finally, we have some cats to make warriors. Harvey, Thrush, are you willing to follow the warrior code and protect LightClan with your life?"

"Yes." The two cats mewed in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Harvey, you shall be known as Hollowstorm and Thrush, you shall be known as Thrushwing. You will serve a silent vigil for tonight."

"Hollowstorm, Hollowstorm! Thrushwing, Thrushwing!" The clan chanted as the two new warriors stepped down.

"Spiderstar, if I may... can I speak with the clan real quick?" Fawnheart padded up and Spiderstar nodded, stepping back slightly. "I wanted to take a few cats on a patrol to ShadowClan so I can go speak to Puddleshine to see if he has any catmint to spare. I already spoke with Jayfeather and Alderheart but they couldn't help."

Otterstrike thought of the two ThunderClan medicine cats, both family of his, Alderheart being Squirrelflight and Ashfur's kit. He and his sister Sparkpelt had been born to the two around the same time as Otterstrike and Moonshadow.

But as soon as Otterstrike realized she'd said ShadowClan, he perked up. Perhaps he could go and talk to Russetshade about this whole kit thing.

"Sure Fawnheart. Go ahead and pick your cats and be safe." Spiderstar leapt down, followed by Fawnheart. Otterstrike hurried over to the she-cat.

"Fawnheart! I'd like to come to ShadowClan if that's alright."

"Sure Otterstrike." Fawnheart glanced around the clearing. "Blackstream, Clearwhisker."

The two cats that Fawnheart had called to padded over.

"Would you two like to join us on patrol?"

"To ShadowClan? That should be a good learning experience for Blackstream. She could learn the pawsteps of some ShadowClan cats." Clearwhisker purred, placing his tail tip on Blackstream's shoulder. The long-furred black she-cat smiled embarrassedly and ducked her head.

"Ready when you are." She mewed.

* * *

When the four approached the ShadowClan border, they were greeted by a patrol made up of Snowbird, Needletail, Sparrowtail, Birchbark, and Russetshade. Otterstrike's heart leapt as he noticed the she-cat and she obviously noticed him too, attempting to avoid his eyes.

"Fawnheart." Snowbird meowed. "What can we do for you?"

"I'd like to come speak with Puddleshine if at all possible." Fawnheart dipped her head respectfully. Puddleshine's brother Birchbark padded forward.

"I don't see a problem with that, I'm sure Puddleshine could use a visit from you."

Russetshade let out a light growl.

"What makes you think that letting LightClanners come into our camp is a good idea?"

"Are you serious Russetshade? I highly doubt the LightClan medicine cat and a few of it's youngest warriors are going to hurt us. You need to relax." Birchbark hissed. Russetshade glared at him, but said nothing more and Snowbird motioned for the LightClan patrol to follow. Otterstrike fell into step next to Needletail, eying her for a moment.

"What?" The she-cat asked curtly. Otterstrike glanced around to make sure none of the other cats were paying attention. Russetshade was at the lead with Snowbird, trying to ignore the rest of the cats.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Needletail repeated, not even looking at him.

"That she-cat Russetshade... what does she have against us? And what's her problem with Birchbark?" Otterstrike whispered.

"What's it to you?"

"I'm sorry... I was just curious because she seemed upset."

"Not that it's any of your concern, but Birchbark had feelings for her and I heard she turned him down. She doesn't seem to want a mate at all."

Needletail's words hit Otterstrike like a bold of lightning. If Russetshade didn't have a mate, then whose kits was she carrying... had she lied to him to get him to stop seeing her?

"Russetshade, correct?" Fawnheart's voice broke through Otterstrike's thoughts and he saw his medicine cat staring at Russetshade.

"Yes... why?" She asked.

"Why are you on patrol if you're expecting kits? Has Puddleshine not told you to move into the nursery?" Fawnheart asked. Russetshade stiffened and all her clanmates all seemed shocked.

"Kits?! Why didn't you tell me that you have another mate Russetshade?" Birchbark growled, turning on her.

"Because they aren't yours Birchbark! I never wanted to be with you!" She spat, catching Otterstrike's eyes. That was when he knew.

They were his kits.

* * *

 **A.N.: I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you think! ~12HockeyChick21**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.: I have returned from vacation! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ~12HockeyChick21**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Spiderstar**

Spiderstar emerged from his den to just in time to see Leafpool come out of the nursery. His mate saw him and smiled before padding over to him.

"Hello my love." Spiderstar purred, nuzzling her.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk. As much as I love Robinheart, Acornkit, Strikefang and all the elders, I was starting to feel a bit cooped up."

Spiderstar tasted the air. It was a bit warmer than the past days, so perhaps leafbare wasn't coming too quickly.

"Sure... as long as we're careful." Spiderstar mewed, noticing his mate's belly just beginning to curve with their kits. He imagined the kits growing inside her and smiled. He had been quite surprised when Leafpool had told him she was expecting his third litter of kits at their age. He had been reminded that he wasn't as young as he'd used to be and that he only had two lives remaining. He shook that thought from his mind as he and Leafpool padded out of the camp.

The two walked around quietly, no words being spoken between the two of them. Spiderstar used to hate the sound of silence, but in the seasons he'd been with Leafpool, the beautiful brown tabby had taught him many things and he loved her deeply for it all.

"Spiderstar..." Leafpool stopped, taking Spiderstar by surprise. He paused, turning to look at her.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you... about these kits." Leafpool mewed quietly. He realized that his mate wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"What about them...? Is everything alright?"

"Spiderstar, if I don't make it through this birth-" Leafpool began. As soon as Spiderstar heard what she was trying to say, his fur bristled.

"Leafpool, don't you dare speak like that!" Spiderstar put his tail over his mate's mouth, staring down into her eyes sternly. He waited a few moments before removing his tail. Leafpool sighed and frowned.

"I just wanted to tell you... if the worst happens, please don't worry."

"I'm not worried, my love. You just need to take care of yourself and everything will be fine." Spiderstar comforted her and Leafpool leaned into him, seeming happy to have him close. After a few moments of breathing in her scent, Spiderstar realized that it had gotten darker.

"That's strange... it's still midday..." Spiderstar looked up, seeing dark gray clouds had clustered in the sky.

"Oh... a storm..." Leafpool meowed.

"But it's a bit warm for snow, that will probably be rain." Spiderstar murmured, realizing Leafpool still didn't seem all that focused. He didn't want to know what was going on in his mate's mind and he wished he could do more to assure her that everything was going to be alright.

"Just the cats I was looking for..." a familiar voice took him by surprise and Spiderstar looked up to see Cloud and a eerily familiar dark ginger and white tom.

"Blaze..." Spiderstar heard Leafpool utter the tom's name.

"Yes, Leafpool... Spiderstar. Cloud told me that you took my mate as prisoner."

"Mud is your mate?" Spiderstar shook his head. "That doesn't matter. She and Cloud attacked one of our patrols. I don't know where you guys are even staying, but there's no room for you. Get off my territory before I send a patrol to find your camp."

"Oh really? What about now? It may be two against two, but Cloud and I aren't scared of two old cats." Blaze stepped forward and Spiderstar instinctively found himself stepping in front of Leafpool protectively, their kits being the first thing on his mind.

"We don't want to fight..." Spiderstar mewed. Blaze and Cloud both laughed.

"Oh, I see... what's with the sudden change, oh great one?" Blaze gave an over exaggerated bow. Spiderstar's ears flattened against his head.

"Just leave us be and perhaps we'll let Mud go." He told Blaze, a low growl rumbling in his throat. Blaze rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Pops."

"Let's go..." Spiderstar murmured to Leafpool, ushering her back in the direction of LightClan camp. As the two padded away, Spiderstar was taken by surprise as a bunch of weight caused him to crash to the ground. Spiderstar let out a hiss of surprise and thrust all of his energy upward to throw the weight off, but it didn't work. Spiderstar swiped angrily at Blaze, managing to catch him in the face.

"SPIDERSTAR!" Leafpool exclaimed in shock.

"Get out of here Leafpool!" He yowled, feeling blood well in his fur. He felt some of Blaze's blood drip onto him and he kicked with his back paws as hard as he could. Having been taken by surprise, Spiderstar realized that his skills were quite rusty. His heart fell into his stomach as he tried to squirm out of Blaze's grip, but he knew he was overpowered. The sound of paws thundering towards them and the familiar battle cry of his clan mates made Spiderstar feel a rush of relief, but a bit too soon.

"Your clan cats can't save you now." Blaze thrust his muzzle into Spiderstar's and growled. The feeling of Blaze's claws in his neck was the last thing he remembered before the world around him turned dark.

* * *

Spiderstar's eyes opened to the familiar starry area. The translucent body of himself stood before him and he sat up, realizing that the body was a bit less translucent than last time he was here.

"I lost another life..." he realized, standing up. He was greeted by Light, his parents Dustpelt and Ferncloud, and a new, but still familiar face.

"Larchbreeze!" Spiderstar purred, throwing himself at his daughter. He nuzzled into her brown tabby fur covered in stars, his throat tightening.

"Hi dad..." Larchbreeze mewed, her eyes sad. "You need to get back to the others. You are going to be on your last life, but Leafpool needs you. Please be careful."

Spiderstar nodded, pulling away from her. He nodded to the other three cats with him and laid back down. The black tom closed his eyes and fell into dizzying darkness again.

He sat up quickly with a gasp, refilling his lungs with air.

"Dad!"

"Spiderstar, oh thank StarClan!"

Spiderstar looked up to see Leafpool, Hollyleaf, Splotchface, and Fallen Leaves standing over him, all soaked with the rain that was falling around them.

"Are you alright?" Splotchface asked.

"Fine... Where did the rogues go?" Spiderstar heaved himself to his paws, water streaming off his pelt.

"We chased 'em off." Hollyleaf grinned, shaking rain droplets from her long fur.

"The rain is coming down really hard now though, let's get back to camp and make sure all the dens are secure." Fallen Leaves put in.

"You okay to walk Spiderstar?" Leafpool nuzzled him. Spiderstar nodded, wincing as he realized his bones felt weak in the rain. But as he limped back to camp with his mate and the others, he pushed himself onward. His family, his clan, his kits... they needed him more than ever now.

* * *

 **A.N.: Hope you enjoyed, leave me some reviews. Next on the list for their own P.O.V. is up to you. We've got Softpaw, Silverberry, Fawnheart, Adderstrike, and Graybird! Take your votes! ~12HockeyChick21**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N: Sorry about posting the wrong chapter! I have no idea how that happened! Thank you to the people who asked how my vacation went. It wasn't anything too special, just a family reunion. But here we go, finally back to Moon and Otter here. Hope you enjoy and leave some comments! ~12HockeyChick21**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Moonshadow**

"Moonshadow." The familiar voice welcomed the dark gray tom, yet it still wasn't the voice he was expecting. Moonshadow looked up from his mouse to see his father standing next to him.

"Hey father, you're looking a lot better than when you came back to camp." Moonshadow teased. His father had come back about a quarter moon ago looking a bit battered and Leafpool told the clan about the small scuffle with the rogues. She had send out a patrol to try and follow their scent back to camp, but with the rain having washed it away it had been less than helpful. In those next few days the rain had turned to snow and the precipitation was not letting up one bit.

"Moonshadow, I have a request of you..." Spiderstar began, sounding serious. Moonshadow tilted his head and stood up.

"What is it?"

"I'd like to come battle train with you, Softpaw, Sootpaw, and Fuzzytail." When his father said this, Moonshadow couldn't help but let his jaw drop open in surprise.

"What? Why?"

"My skills... I'm not what I used to be. I've grown soft. I decided I need a good refresh session and what better than with the brand new apprentices?" Spiderstar meowed. Moonshadow looked over his father's face, trying to find any hint that the leader was joking. But before either of them could say anything more, along came the others.

"Ready to go to the training area, Moonshadow?" Fuzzytail padded up with Softpaw and Sootpaw at his heels. Before Moonshadow could respond, Spiderstar stepped forward.

"Yes, and I shall be joining the training session today."

When he said this, the border patrol made up of Nightjay, Branchpaw, Spottedfern, Flypaw, and Redsplash all turned to look.

"Oh, did you hear that? Spiderstar is gonna be part of the training this morning!" Branchpaw murmured.

"Can we go train with them Redsplash, please please please?!" Flypaw begged. But his mentor whisked around promptly toward the camp entrance.

"No. You have border patrol duty. We will train later."

"Awww." Came both older apprentices mews of disappointment.

"Come on, Redsplash, please! Spiderstar can show us awesome technics!" Flypaw put in. His mentor swung back around and put his muzzle in the smaller cat's face.

"Anything that old cat could teach you, I could teach you better! Now you and your bother are the older apprentices, so start acting like it." Redsplash spat, then looked up, realizing that Moonshadow and his group had fallen silent. Moonshadow glanced at his father to see that he was glaring at Redsplash, tail twitching in anger. Redsplash dipped his head.

"Sorry, Spiderstar."

"Redsplash, your apprentice is just like you when you were his age. I should know, for my current deputy was your mentor. I remember watching Fallen Leaves huffing and puffing as you ran circles around him. But that doesn't make you the better cat. Step down a few paces from that great mountain you sit atop or perhaps take a moment to look down on all of us small cats down here who were so kind to you before your ego got inflated by StarClan knows what. You're lucky my son attacked you and not me because I wouldn't have given you a fleas chance." Spiderstar sniffed. Redsplash seemed taken aback, sputtering in shock.

"I-I... I'm-"

"Enough, Nightjay please lead the patrol and make sure that stone-headed fluff-brain doesn't anger ShadowClan to the point where they attack him as well." Spiderstar flicked his tail in dismissal to the calico tom and turned back to Moonshadow, who felt speechless himself.

"Well Spiderstar, what can I say? You may not even need to come practice with us. You could probably just talk your way out of a battle..." Fuzzytail laughed. Spiderstar rolled his eyes with a sly grin and turned toward the training area.

"Come on." He meowed and the four followed.

* * *

"Come on Softpaw! Use your size and speed!" Moonshadow yowled as he watched his apprentice leap at his father and swipe before running around him. His father flung around, eyes wild. Softpaw lunged at his paws, tripping the larger tom and getting tangled in his long legs. Moonshadow watched in awe as his father slid on the snow slush and landed with a plop.

"Great job, Softpaw!" Sootpaw cheered his sister. Spiderstar struggled to his paws, Softpaw watching him with a smile.

"Good job Spiderstar, you're a great partner." She purred.

"Thanks, but I'm getting too old for this. Which is exactly why I want to be your mentor." Moonshadow felt his heart drop to his paws.

"What?" He asked, staring at his father.

"Moonshadow, I'd like to mentor Softpaw to keep myself agile."

"Are you serious? Can you just wait for a new apprentice? How can you just take away mine?!" Moonshadow exclaimed as his father padded slowly over to him.

"I need this now Moonshadow, I need to be ready for the rogues again." Spiderstar mewed and Moonshadow couldn't help but bristle.

"Fine. Then be my guest, continue without me." He growled, turning and racing away.

"Moonshadow! Wait!" Softpaw called after him. But he ignored her. She wasn't his apprentice anymore...

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Otterstrike**

Otterstrike stood by the lake, letting the breeze ruffle through his fur. He breathed in the cold air, fighting back the chill as he reveled in the fresh air. As he sat, all he could think about was Russetshade and the kits... His kits. He hadn't even spoken to her since the patrol where he realized her kits were his and he wished there was some way for him to see her. But he assumed by now that she was in the nursery...

His ears pricked as he heard yowls back in the trees. He turned, concern taking over those thoughts. He had to go see what was going on, worried the rogues were attacking again. Otterstrike took off running towards the yowls as they turned to shrill shrieks. That was when he realized... it was only one cat. He ducked in and out of the trees, leaping to avoid rocks and roots. The blood was pounding in his ears as he searched.

As he broke through some bushes he was shocked by what he saw. His brother's apprentice Softpaw was being attacked by a huge tom.

"SOFTPAW!" Otterstrike yowled, leaping at the top with claws outstretched. He pulled the tom off of the small she-cat and swiped down his flank. He felt the tom's claws rake his ear and down the side of his face, causing Otterstrike to yowl in pain. Otterstrike was blinded as his blood dripped into his eyes and he had to fight only with his remaining senses. The tom pulled away from him, but Otterstrike felt his stinky fur brush against his muzzle. Otterstrike let out a hiss and bit down, expecting perhaps a tail, but he was wrong. An earsplitting yowl hit his ears and then nothing. Otterstrike stood, panting for a moment before shaking his head and blinking to try as get the blood out of his eyes.

"Softpaw...? Softpaw." Otterstrike mewed, stumbling slightly. He felt warm liquid at his paws and, vision still blurred, he noticed a lump of black and white fur. The warmth at his paws was blood pooling around the tom's body. Otterstrike blinked once more, still trying to clear his vision while he continued trying to catch his breath.

"Softpaw? Softpaw..." He repeated, turning to look over for the white and gray she-cat. He saw her, still laying where she had been attacked, blood pooling around her as well.

"Oh StarClan, Softpaw... Softpaw please." Otterstrike pawed her softly, but the young she-cat didn't stir. Otterstrike grunted as he took the she-cat by her scruff and tried to carry her. He had to get her back to camp to see Fawnheart and Silverberry.

* * *

"FAWNHEART?! SILVERBERRY!?" Otterstrike yelled as he limped into camp, collapsing with Softpaw. His vision clouded more again and he heard his clanmates cries of shock as they raced over.

"Otterstrike! Otterstrike you found Softpaw!"

"StarClan what happened!?"

The tabby struggled to differentiate the voices over the sound of his racing heartrate, but he believed it was his father and his brother.

"She was attacked..." Otterstrike gasped between breathes.

"BECAUSE SHE RAN OUT AFTER YOU!" His father's voice hissed.

"She wasn't _my_ responsibility anymore." Came his brother's voice.

 _What?_ And Otterstrike passed out.

* * *

When Otterstrike woke up he realized he was in a nest in the medicine cat den.

"Oh Otterstrike... you're awake." Silverberry turned from where she was tending to the sleeping shape of Softpaw, Jaysong laying beside her.

"How is she?" Otterstrike asked worriedly.

"She hasn't woken up yet... but the damage she has coincides with forced-" Jaysong stopped Silverberry's sentence.

"Please... don't say it again." Softpaw's mother sounded ready to cry. Otterstrike frowned, sitting up in his nest.

"I'm so sorry Jaysong..." He murmured. She nodded to him.

"Please, don't be. You saved her life. If you hadn't found her... she wouldn't be here."

A familiar mew came from the opening of the medicine cat den and they all turned to see Spiderstar padding in.

"Any news yet...?" Spiderstar asked. Silverberry shook her head sadly.

"No, she's not awake yet. But I'm going to need you all to clear out and give her some space. Don't worry, your apprentice will be fine." Silverberry told him. Jaysong stood.

"I'll leave too. Whitehawk and Sootpaw have been waiting." She mewed. Spiderstar put his tail on her shoulder.

"Come on, I'll walk with you." He whispered and the two padded out. Silverberry turned to Otterstrike.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, but is it true? Spiderstar is Softpaw's mentor now? What happened?" Otterstrike asked. Silverberry started changing the dressing on the tabby's face, her breath warming his face as she spoke.

"After Spiderstar... Well..." She took a moment to try and figure out how to explain. "Not many are supposed to know, but your father is on his last life since the rogue attack and sometimes leaders go through strange phases of sort of denial when they realize they have only one life left. Spiderstar feels he is... rusty and believes an apprentice will sharpen them."

"So he took Softpaw from Moonshadow?" Otterstrike asked, surprised. Silverberry nodded, her paws moving methodically across his muzzle. He flinched in pain and looked up into her concentrating blue eyes.

"Everything alright?" He asked. The tabby sat back once she was finished.

"Yes... it's just, apparently Puddleshine over in ShadowClan needs help. Apparently many of the ShadowClan cats are getting sick with fevers and he's running out of herbs to help ease it. I'd bring him some borage because that's all I have... but I'm so busy here." She sighed.

"I can do it." Otterstrike mewed, struggling to his paws.

"What? No, you're still recovering."

"It's just a small cut." Otterstrike mewed, climbing out of his nest.

"It goes from your ear down your jaw, you need to stay here so it doesn't get infected!" Silverberry argued.

"I'll be fine, I want to help you. Just keep helping Softpaw. Where's the borage?" Otterstrike looked around. Silverberry sighed and padded over to a cracked rock and reached in. She pulled out some small blue flowers and wrapped them up in some large leaves.

"Here... Be careful, please. And hurry back." Silverberry placed the package at Otterstrike's paws. Otterstrike nodded and dipped his head to pick it up.

'I will, I promise." And Otterstrike cast one last glance at Softpaw before padding out. As he left the camp he was planning out a possible way he could see Russetshade.

* * *

 **A.N.: Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget the list of cats to vote for. Softpaw, Silverberry, Fawnheart, Adderstrike, and Graybird. Let me know what you thought of the chapter and who you'd like to hear about next! ~12HockeyChick21**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N.: Hi everyone! I've actually really enjoyed writing the character one-shots, so would you guys be interested in a whole separate story meant for the background characters? You could suggest whichever cats you want in the whole clan list. Would that be cool? Let me know. It looks like Softpaw won the next one, so she should be next chapter! ~12HockeyChick21**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Moonshadow**

Moonshadow dragged himself out of the warriors' den, ready for dawn patrol. It had been a half moon since Softpaw's attack and she and his father had returned to her training a few days prior. As he padded over to the group that consisted of Blackstream, Clearwhisker, Sorrelbriar, and Honeysplash, the rage he felt boiled a bit more to the surface. He shook himself out, trying to keep it down. He still couldn't believe his father would do that to him... He frowned, thinking of Softpaw. It was his fault that she had been attacked.

Moonshadow padded past the tired looking Mud and her guard, currently Stonetooth, and stopped beside Sorrelbriar and Honeysplash, the tortoiseshell she-cat comforting the golden she-cat quietly. Moonshadow dipped his head in condolences, remembering that he had heard all three of her siblings had fallen ill and moved into the sick den.

"Hello Honeysplash, how are you?" He asked. She glared at him.

"I don't need the sympathy, Moonshadow." she spat, then turned tail and led the way out of camp. Clearwhisker and Blackstream exchanged glances before following the she-cat.

"Was it something I said?" Moonshadow asked, but Sorrelbriar shook her head and followed the others.

* * *

Moonshadow struggled to keep his eyes open as he padded in the back of the group. They were renewing the ThunderClan/LightClan border. He fell out of focus for only a moment and he ended slamming into the hindquarters of Sorrelbriar.

"OH! Sorry." He mewed quickly, but the group shushed him. There were faint yowls in the distance.

"You're right Blackstream, good ear. Let's go investigate!" Clearwhisker exclaimed, dashing off with Blackstream following close behind him. Moonshadow, Sorrelbriar, and Honeysplash hurried after them.

A group of rogues were surrounding three cats, one a dark gray tabby tom, one an older mottled gray/brown tom, and one a cream and brown tortoiseshell she-cat that was obviously expectant.

"She's pregnant! We gotta help!" Blackstream exclaimed, being the first to throw herself into the fray. Moonshadow followed the others as they leapt into the fight as well. He tackled a ginger and white tom who reared up, spitting angrily.

"GIVE US MUD!" He spat. Moonshadow gave a growl.

"Never, she killed my sister!" He hissed.

"Then we may just have to come take her back ourselves!" The tom hissed, swiping at Moonshadow's muzzle. Moonshadow hissed, flinging the tom away from him.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Clearwhisker's yowl made both of the toms look at the white tom, staring after some fleeing rogues. The tom Moonshadow had been fighting bristled and let his ears flatten before giving a defiant hiss and following the others.

"I'm warning you, we're gonna find your camp and take back my mate!"

Moonshadow looked back to see his patrol looking over the three cats.

"Are you alright?" Sorrelbriar asked worriedly, sniffing the old tom.

"What happened?" Blackstream questioned the pregnant she-cat. The pregnant she-cat looked up from licking her ruffled chest fur and gasped aloud when her eyes fell on Blackstream. The longhaired black warrior visibly recoiled, leaning against Clearwhisker. Moonshadow frowned, knowing how self-conscious Blackstream must still feel about her looks.

"Cream, be more respectful." The old tom looked to the she-cat with a scolding stare before turning back to Blackstream and Clearwhisker. "Thank you... we're okay. My name is Eagle and this is my daughter Cream and her mate Dark."

"They just attacked us, calling us LightClan..." The younger tom mewed, licking a paw and drawing it to his bloody ear.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Honeysplash meowed, making the tom tilt his head questioningly.

"Why?"

"We're LightClan, they must have been looking for us." Clearwhisker explained.

"We've been having a bunch of problems with them." Blackstream sighed.

"Well they seem absolutely awful." Dark mewed, looking back up from his paw.

"How about we help you fight them off?" Eagle asked.

"Yes and Cream would have a safe place to give birth." Dark purred excitedly.

"Come on, we can bring you to talk about it with our leader." Moonshadow mewed, leading the way back to camp.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Otterstrike**

Otterstrike arrived at the ShadowClan border by the time the whole Sun had come up from the horizon. It was his second time bringing some herbs to Puddleshine. The first time, most of ShadowClan seemed really unhappy to have him there even though he was helping, but Puddleshine had asked him to bring a few more herbs if Fawnheart and Silverberry had been okay with it. Luckily, they had as long as Puddleshine let them borrow something Otterstrike couldn't remember the name of.

"Hello Otterstrike." He was greeted by Snowbird and the rest of the patrol that was meeting him at the border. Otterstrike dipped his head in greeting since he couldn't verbally respond due to the amount of herbs in his mouth. Otterstrike dropped some and Snowbird picked them up.

"Come on." She mewed, muffled, motioning for him to follow them back to camp.

Puddleshine was nowhere in sight when Otterstrike padded in.

"Puddleshine is in his den looking after Scorchfur and Gullpaw." Snowbird mewed, still muffled through the herbs. She shook her head sadly at the mention of her mate and daughter. "They have little coughs and Puddleshine is worried."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Otterstrike replied, following the white she-cat to the ShadowClan medicine cat den, feeling the cats staring at him.

"Hello Otterstrike, Snowbird. If you could just place the herbs down over there." Puddleshine was bustling around busily, not even looking up from what he was doing to properly greet the two as they padded in. Snowbird went over to her family members, both in nests in a corner. Otterstrike stood awkwardly after placing the herbs down. Perhaps he'd never figure out a way to see Russetshade. The large tabby turned to leave, but Puddleshine's voice stopped him.

"Otterstrike, wait up a second. Could you do me a quick favor?" Otterstrike tilted his head at the ShadowClan medicine cat.

"What is it, Puddleshine?" He asked. The tom poked his nose into a crevice and pulled out what Otterstrike recognized as borage that he'd brought to ShadowClan last time.

"Could you possibly take a bit of this to Russetshade in the nursery? She'd been complaining about a fever and I haven't had time to leave these two to give them to her." The tom mewed. Otterstrike had to physically hold back his excitement, nodding curtly to the medicine cat before dipping down to pick up the borage.

"Sure."

"Come back when you're done so I can give you what Fawnheart and Silverberry had asked for." Puddleshine mewed, already having returned to his work.

"The nursery is the den just across from here. I can come with you if you need." Snowbird mewed to Otterstrike, but the LightClan tom shook his head, maybe a bit too quickly. So he hurriedly added a muffled verbal response.

"No need Snowbird, thank you though. Stay with Scorchfur and Gullpaw." Otterstrike smiled and padded back outside and across the clearing to the nursery.

Russetshade was luckily the only cat in the nursery and Otterstrike was a bit surprised to see her with a round, growing belly. The russet red she-cat was laid out on her side in the far corner of the den, looking up when she sensed his entrance.

"Otterstrike?" Her eyes widened, "What are you doing here?"

Otterstrike padded over and placed the borage at her paws.

"I was just bringing Puddleshine some more herbs and he asked me to bring you this. He said you were worried about a fever. Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

Russetshade glared up at him, sitting up slightly. She said nothing for a few moments, then lapped up the herbs, squinting at their bitter taste. But then she sighed, turning away.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Otterstrike questioned.

"Pretend I don't care about you... because it's a lie. Otterstrike I care about you a lot, but these kits... they shouldn't have happened. We were just supposed to be friends."

Otterstrike noticed the she-cat shivering, so without thinking he laid down, curling his body against hers.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked.

"You're cold." He replied. Russetshade sighed and laid her head on his flank.

"See? This is what I'm talking about. This is wrong..."

"But... I love you, Russetshade. And I'm so happy that you're expecting my kits. And I want to be with you so badly..." He sighed as well, breathing in the she-cat's scent.

They laid quietly for a few moments, Russetshade not responding right away. He closed his eyes and imagined their kits as if they were squirming about at her belly curve right at that moment.

"Then join ShadowClan..." Russetshade's near whisper shocked Otterstrike and he opened his eyes wide to meet her forest green ones. But before he could reply, a yowl broke the silence. It sounded like Puddershine's shriek.

"THE SHADOWS! WE MUST FEAR THE MOON'S SHADOW!"


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N.: Okay! Softpaw wins the final competition. This will be the last P.O.V. that isn't the brothers, although I AM STARTING A STORY OF LIGHTCLAN SHORTS. You can pick any cat in the allegiance, so give me some lists to start with! Thanks! Hope you enjoy. ~12HockeyChick21**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Softpaw**

"Duck! JAB! Roll!" Softpaw attempted to follow Spiderstar's commands, but she felt somewhat off balance and couldn't seem to focus. She missed having Moonshadow as her mentor, which made her feel bad because she had the leader as her mentor now! LightClan's leader! And yet she felt like she was getting worse and worse as her training went by. It had been almost a moon since Spiderstar became her mentor, as well as that... dreaded day she was attacked and she hadn't felt the same since.

"Softpaw no! I said roll! Roll!" Spiderstar's yowl broke her from her thoughts right as she was bowled over by her brother, Sootpaw. She let out a hiss of alarm, falling into a snow drift.

"Sorry sis, what is us with you? You seem totally out of it." Sootpaw mewed, moving to help her up. But before Softpaw could reply, she bend back over and retched right into the snow. Sootpaw recoiled, his tail bushing.

"I think we should take you to see Silverberry." Spiderstar mewed padding over and stroking her spine with his tail tip. The old leader helped Softpaw to her paws and they and Fuzzytail and her brother all padded back to camp. Softpaw was taken aback when she saw the bodies of Flameheart, Cinderwind, Dewclaw, and Bristlefur. Sick cats were piling up and dropping off like flies...

"Sootpaw, take your sister to see Silverberry." Spiderstar ordered, then broke away to go speak with Fawnheart, who was prepping the bodies of her clanmates with lavender and other herbs. Sootpaw nudged Softpaw along to the medicine cat den, breaking her out of her mind yet again.

"Silverberry?" Sootpaw called as they padded in.

"Yes?" The younger medicine cat appeared, looking solemn.

"Can you look at Softpaw please? She threw up during battle practice."

"Okay, Softpaw come lay down for a minute." Silverberry motioned her over to a nest. Fuzzytail poked his head in.

"Sootpaw, I'd like you to help me clean out some of the dirty nests in the sick den." he meowed. Sootpaw bristled in fear.

"But what if we get sick?!" he exclaimed. Fuzzytail padded in and whisked his apprentice out with his tail.

"Fawnheart said the cats that just passed were the remainder of the weakest cats still carrying the disease. The rest of the cats should no longer be contagious so-" His meow drifted out of earshot as the two disappeared, so Softpaw glanced up at Silverberry as the other she-cat looked over her.

"Is that true? Are the other sick cats really going to be okay?" She asked. Silverberry sighed.

"We hope so. Now, Softpaw... by any chance, have you thrown up any other times recently?"

Softpaw thought for a moment, lowering her ears.

"Well there was this one time a few nights ago when I went out to the dirtplace, but I just thought that maybe the squirrel I had eaten earlier was just bad, so I didn't want to bother you or Fawnheart with it." She mewed. Silverberry brushed her paw over Softpaw's belly gingerly.

"Oh, please don't ever feel that way Softpaw. We are always here for you if you feel like something is wrong." She fell silent, her paws moving carefully over Softpaw's visibly bloated belly. Had she been eating too much lately? She had noticed a spike in her appetite.

"Softpaw..." Silverberry began softly, making Softpaw's heart begin to race with worry.

"Why do you sound like that? I-is there something wrong with me?"

"There is something we never told you... When you were attacked by that tom, he forced himself onto you, s-sexually." Silverberry stammered and Softpaw gasped softly, curling up a little tighter and pulling away from Silverberry's tail.

"What are you saying?" She asked, throat tight.

"You are... well you are pregnant Softpaw... you're going to be a mother." Silverberry murmured. Softpaw stood so fast she almost fell back down again. Her head spinning, she made a dash for the exit.

"Softpaw wait!" Silverberry's words barely registered in her mind as the blood pounded in her ears. She stopped near the freshkill pile, but bile rose in her throat. She looked around, desperately just wanting to make a break for the forest.

"Softpaw? Are you alright?" The voice of her old mentor Moonshadow made her look at him, the dark tom's dark blue eyes full of concern. Softpaw arched her back and hissed at him.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I WILL NEVER GET TO BE A WARRIOR NOW! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU MOONSHADOW!" She spat and stumbled for the camp exit, mews of confusion bubbling up behind her from all the cats in the clearing.

She didn't know where she was going and she knew it was a bad idea, but she just ran. She ran as far as she could away from everything, praying to StarClan that this was all just some horrific dream and she'd wake up any moment now in her nest in the apprentice den.

She ran to the riverbank and looked out at it, partially frozen over. She found herself wondering if she walked out onto that ice if it would break and sweep her away in the river, taking all her problems away with it. She tentatively pressed a paw down on the ice and it stayed solid under her, so she crept forward a little bit. Slowly, slowly, inching her way... out into the middle of the-

"SOFTPAW! What in StarClan's name are you doing?" She looked up to see Otterstrike on the opposite bank. Her savior... was he here to rescue her again?

"What does it matter?! I'm no use to LightClan now..." Softpaw mewed.

"What are you talking about?"

"That rogue- AAAGGH!" Softpaw was cut off as the ice underpaw cracked, spidering fast and caving in, sending her plummeting into the freezing water. She felt as if the air was knocked out of her, the cold shocking her. She blinked, looking for the surface for a moment before feeling a huge weight in her chest.

 _What does it matter? Let StarClan take me..._ Softpaw let herself sink and be pulled by the current, but the feeling of teeth in her scruff made her open her eyes again. Soon she was greeted by the biting chill of the leafbare wind on her wet pelt.

"Softpaw what has gotten into you?!" Otterstrike's angry, concerned hiss came as she was laid on the bank safely. She felt his warm tongue rasping through her fur. He was so casual, almost as if he had done this before.

"There's no reason for me to go on..." Softpaw coughed up some water.

"What are you talking about? That's not true." Otterstrike mewed between licks.

"That rogue you saved me from... I'm going to have his kits..." Softpaw sobbed. Otterstrike's eyes dimmed and he laid down, wreathing himself around her much smaller frame before continuing to groom her.

"Oh, Softpaw... I'm so sorry." he murmured quietly.

"I don't know what to do... the whole clan will hate me." She gasped for breath between her cries.

"That's not true, Softpaw. They know you were attacked... they will understand."

"But I feel so dirty and awful! Why would StarClan do this to me. I FEEL HORRIBLE BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN WANT THESE KITS!"

"Shhh... please, everything will be alright. Perhaps your kits are meant for big things..." Otterstrike comforted.

"But I don't want them knowing they were an accident, a result of something so terrible..." The apprentice whispered. The large warrior stroked her side with his tail.

"Then we won't tell them... we'll figure something out Softpaw, I promise."

When Softpaw looked up into Otterstrike's dark amber eyes, something in her felt changed. A fire started in the pit of her belly and she nodded.

"B-but what about the other clans? What will they say when they hear that an apprentice is expecting?!"

"That's true, I don't believe something like this has ever happened... but I won't let them judge you." Otterstrike promised. Softpaw felt her heart beating faster as she pressed up against him. She was sure asking a warrior something like this, especially the son of the leader, and her mentor would be crazy, but she went for it anyways, swallowing the fear in her chest.

"Will you say you're the father of my kits?"

* * *

 **A.N.: There you go. Hope you guys enjoyed. Like I said, give me some ideas for cats for the group of LightClan oneshots and maybe I'll get started on those soon ;) Thanks for reading! ~12HockeyChick21**


	18. Chapter 18

**P.O.V. Of Moonshadow**

Moonshadow padded back in from a dawn patrol with Cloversong, Owleyes, Tawnymoon, and Pebblestep. He gave a yawn as he looked around the still mostly empty camp clearing. There luckily were no more bodies to be tended to, for Longfoot, Mouseleap, and Rowanflame were the final cats to have passed from the sickness. Dustcloud, Doestep, Sparrowtalon, Thornfang, and Acornkit were all back to normal and the whole clan seemed to be healthy again. All the elders had moved back to their den when it was clean again, of course except for his mother who was staying in the nursery.

Fawnheart and Mud were asleep in the clearing and Sootpaw was dragging some prey with Fuzzytail across the camp and over to the nursery. Moonshadow looked up at the remaining faint outline of the moon in the now bright sky. Tonight would be the Gathering.

"Moonshadow!" He looked back at Sootpaw and Fuzzytail when he heard the younger tom call his name. The gray tom waved his tail. "Want to come help us bring prey to the queens before you head to bed?"

"Sure, why not?" He'd love to see his mother. Moonshadow walked over and picked up a few of the somewhat scrawny scraps of prey Sootpaw had been dragging. With leafbare having hit completely, prey was getting weaker and less abundant. He was reminded of this as a buffet of cold air blew through his fur as he followed the two into the warm, welcoming nursery.

"Good morning everyone..." Fuzzytail mewed quietly, as it became obvious that not all of them were awake. Cream and Dark, now known by their new names Creamberry and Darkflame, laid snuggling close together, her bulging belly showing that she would kit any day now. Moonshadow could say the same for Strikefang, who was also still asleep in her nest. As he watched the calico she-cat's chest rise and fall with her breath, all he could wonder was how Fawnheart and Silverberry would assist the she-cat in birthing kits that had been conceived before her spine breaking accident. But that was a question for the medicine cats and not himself.

"Hello." Leafpool greeted with a purr. Moonshadow was a little surprised to see that Acornkit and Briarkit were at the curve of her growing belly and Robinheart was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Robinheart?" Moonshadow asked, making Leafpool look down at her sleeping grandkits.

"Oh, she needed to stretch her legs. I believe she and Dustcloud went for a walk. I told her I'd keep an eye on the girls for her." Leafpool smiled, then stifled a yawn. It was then Moonshadow noticed Softpaw's small form back in the corner of the nursery, his heart shattering all over again. Sootpaw padded over to his sister as she stirred and murmured something so low that only she could hear it. Fuzzytail and Moonshadow exchanged glances before placing down their prey.

"Thank you Moonshadow." Leafpool mewed after also tossing a glance in Sootpaw and Softpaw's direction. A pregnant apprentice was shock to the entire clan. No one but Softpaw and perhaps the medicine cats seemed to know the father and Moonshadow assumed she would keep it a secret. He blamed himself for her attack and her pregnancy. Maybe if he hadn't run away and if he'd argued her mentor change with his father, she wouldn't have felt the need to rebel as she did, having those kind of relations with whatever tom she had...

"How are you feeling Leafpool?" Fuzzytail's question towards Moonshadow's mother broke him out of his thoughts.

"I'm doing alright, just preparing for the explosion of kits that will join us soon. I have never once in all my moons seen a nursery this full in leafbare. I may speak with Spiderstar about going to the Gathering since I'm still decently mobile." She purred with laughter and took a bite of the tough sparrow Moonshadow had placed in front of her. Fuzzytail dipped his head to her and Moonshadow looked back out of the small opening of the nursery to see his father emerging from his den.

"I can go talk to him for you if you'd like." Moonshadow told Leafpool and squeezed his way out of the nursery. When Spiderstar saw him, the leader leapt down from his perch.

"Moonshadow, just the cat I wanted to see." Spiderstar began and Moonshadow was a bit taken aback. Why would his father want to see him?

"Yes?"

"Moonshadow, Fawnheart and Silverberry have told me something very important about a prophecy they received a few moons ago... And we believe you will want to hear it. Come." Spiderstar turned and led him back into his den where he was greeted by a now awake Fawnheart and Silverberry.

"Hello Moonshadow." Fawnheart greeted.

"Hello Fawnheart, Silverberry. What is going on?"

"The medicine cats had received a prophecy together a while back, all of us together at our visit to the Moonpool." Silverberry began. Moonshadow knew a little about the Moonpool, of course that it was the place where medicine cats went on the half moon to share tongues with their StarClan ancestors. But also he knew from stories in the nursery with his mother when he and Otterstrike were kits that the clans had moved to the lake from an old forest because Twolegs were tearing apart the territory and that Leafpool had found the Moonpool as a medicine cat apprentice and been the one to have named it. Her mentor Cinderpelt had given her the name Leafpool in honor of finding the Moonpool. Moonshadow remembered asking as a kit if the Moonpool was the reason he was named Moonkit. Leafpool had given him a vague response that she hadn't named him, StarClan had.

"Moonshadow, we were told that the Moon will block out the Sun. But StarClan has been giving us more details slowly." Fawnheart mewed. Moonshadow tilted his head to one side.

"What does this have to do with me?" He asked.

"Spiderstar and Leafpool have never told you the full story of your birth, have they?" Fawnheart questioned, glancing at Spiderstar.

"No, we wanted him to grow up as normal as possible, considering..." Spiderstar meowed.

"What are you talking about?" Moonshadow stepped forward slightly. Spiderstar sighed.

"I guess now is as good a time as any... Moonshadow, when you and your brother were born you were very weak. Fawnheart told us you weren't going to make it and to prepare for you to die. And you did die... I remember Leafpool and I sitting in vigil for you in the night, Otterstrike was being cared for by Stormheart and of course was too young to know that this was going on... But Glimmering Light, or Light for short... the founder of LightClan came to us along with some other StarClan cats. Moonshadow, did you know when you were born, you were only dark gray? Light padded over to us and pressed her nose into your belly, turning it darker. Then you opened your mouth and yowled, the first noise you'd ever made. Light looked at us and told you the darker part of your fur now symbolized your victory over the shadows that tried to pull you down. She also told us that one day you would be part of a journey that would save the clans. Leafpool and I were forever reminded every time we looked at you and Otterstrike's bellies... how you two would be like complete opposites..." Spiderstar explained. Moonshadow's head was spinning.

"S-so is this why you always favored me? Otterstrike has always been jealous ever since we were apprentices, telling me that you and mother loved me more. He was right! You have given me more than you ever gave him because you knew I was different!" Moonshadow spat, turning and racing out of his father's den.

"Moonshadow, no. WAIT!" But he didn't turn back.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Otterstrike**

"Otterstrike..." The tom looked up to see Softpaw standing over him where he laid on the Twolegs' halfbridge, staring out at the now frozen over lake.

"What are you doing out here? You know you shouldn't be leaving camp in your condition. Especially since you're still an apprentice and technically aren't allowed to leave camp by yourself." Otterstrike sighed, ready to heave himself to his paws. But the small gray and white she-cat lowered herself down next to him.

"I just needed to go for a walk and I knew you'd be here... Have you thought about what I asked?" She asked. Otterstrike sighed. It had been exactly a moon since her attack and a few sunrises since she'd asked him to claim he was the father of her kits. He didn't have long to make up his mind. And yet he know that Russetshade was over in ShadowClan, confined to the nursery and about to pop with his kits. What was he to do?

"Listen Softpaw... I can't do that. It's wrong enough that an apprentice is pregnant and the most of the clan thinks that you did it on your own accord... But for them to believe that a warrior like me was one to impregnate you? They will shun us... Can't you ask Branchpaw or Flypaw?"

Softpaw bristled beside him.

"How do you think it feels, huh? Everyone thinks differently of me now. The stares I get... the feeling! No one but you, Silverberry and Fawnheart, and my mother know that it's that disgusting rogue that attacked me... whose kits I'm carrying. No one knows that these kits weren't planned! I wanted to be a mother, but not now! Not like this! The clan will suspect you anyways because you saved me and seemed so concerned about me. I'll act all lovey and flirty with you to further their thoughts, so why can't you go along with it. You make the most sense... My life has been ruined because of your brother, the least you could do is give me this!" She spat. Otterstrike bristled as well at the mention of his brother.

"I should not continuously be given trouble and treated like crowfood because of my brother! You think this is fair to me? Softpaw, I _know_ it's not fair to you and I'm sorry... but I can't do this for you."

" _WHY?!_ " The apprentice queen hissed, teeth bared.

"Because I'm going to be leaving LightClan to join ShadowClan!" Otterstrike growled, then realized his mistake. Softpaw's fur laid flat as her anger turned to confusion.

"Wh-what? Why? Why would you want to do that? Leave your family? For ShadowClan?" She asked. Otterstrike sighed and lowered his head so he didn't have to look her in the eyes. But still, her warm fur pressed up against him and it made him feel like crying. The familiar scent of LightClan wafting off her pelt and the thoughts of leaving his family... he shook his head. No. He had to. For the kits.

"Because I will soon have family in ShadowClan..." He whispered. Softpaw was quiet for a few moments.

"It's that ginger she-cat I've seen you with here, isn't it?" She murmured, making Otterstrike look up in shock. Softpaw continued. "Yeah, I know about her... I followed you out here one night to see where it was you'd been sneaking off to so much... The kits are yours aren't they? I was here when she told you she was expecting. I remember the pain in your eyes when she told you they weren't yours... She lied, didn't she?"

Otterstrike and Softpaw laid together, staring at one another for what felt like moons.

"Yes..." Otterstrike finally told her. The gray and white she-cat bowed her head.

"I see..."

"You have feelings for me, don't you?" Otterstrike asked, placing a tail on Softpaw's growing flank. "That's why you snuck out to follow me. That's why you want me of all cats to claim those kits are mine..."

Softpaw didn't respond at first, just frowned at her paws.

"Yes..." She murmured. Otterstrike wreathed himself around the much smaller she-cat and attempted to comfort her.

"Oh Softpaw... I'm so sorry. I wish I could have come to your rescue sooner and you didn't have to be going through this right now... Really you have no idea..."

"But you won't help me... will you?" Softpaw's mew was barely audible. Otterstrike frowned, starting to groom her. The mixture of the sunhigh Sun and her pelt pressed against his warmed his fur even through the leafbare chill and made him wonder what could have been had he not met Russetshade.

"Please stay in LightClan... if not for your family, for me. A-and the kits. Please. They need a proper father figure and I remember the way you played with me and Sootpaw when we were kits. Whitehawk and Jaysong loved having you around and... s-so did I. Please Otterstrike... forget the ShadowClan she-cat and come back to being the loyal LightClan warrior that I know you are." Softpaw begged, nuzzling him. Otterstrike felt as if his heart was being torn from his chest as he found himself nuzzling back.

"Softpaw I-" But before Otterstrike could finish what he was going to say, the sound of rushing pawsteps through snow raced their way. Otterstrike turned to see Snowbird, barely visible against the snowy terrain, skidding to a stop by the ShadowClan/LightClan border.

"Ott-Otterstrike... good, I knew you'd... be here." She gasped between breathes. "We need your help. Puddleshine needs Fawnheart. Russetshade has begun kitting and something is wrong. Puddleshine is too inexperienced still, we need Fawnheart."

Otterstrike flew to his paws, making Softpaw squeak in alarm.

"Oh StarClan, alright, Softpaw, go get Fawnheart and tell her to meet us back in ShadowClan. Snowbird, let's go." Otterstrike ordered the apprentice. The picture of Softpaw's heartbroken eyes staring at him as he turned and raced after Snowbird back to ShadowClan's camp was burned into his mind. He couldn't seem to shake it, even at the thought of possibly losing Russetshade...

* * *

 **A.N.: Thanks for reading guys! The LightClan short's story will be published soon, so keep giving me ideas for who you'd like to see, feel free to put the ideas in the actual story's reviews when I post it. Also, Queeny, Strikefang will have her kits very soon. If not in the next chapter, in chapter 20. Thank you so much for reading guys, I hope you liked it! ~12HockeyChick21**


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N.: Hey guys, sorry I disappeared for a while, a lot is going on in my life and with school starting up again I won't have too much free time. I won't be able to update quite as often but I will try not to forget about it. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. ~12HockeyChick21**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Otterstrike (Since he deserves to finally go first for once!)**

Otterstrike's heart pounded in his chest as he raced through ShadowClan territory after Snowbird, the snow crunching under paw. Oh StarClan, what could be wrong with Russetshade?

When Otterstrike and Snowbird got into ShadowClan camp, he could hear Russetshade's yowls of pain from the clearing.

"Come on, you and I are the only ones who can help Puddleshine until Fawnheart shows up." Snowbird mewed, hurrying to the nursery. Otterstrike followed close behind and as soon as they entered the nursery his heart broke. Russetshade laid in her nest surrounded by blood and Puddleshine looked absolutely terrified.

"Th-this is my first kitting by myself and I don't know what's wrong!" He exclaimed. Snowbird was the first to move, getting closer and grabbing what Otterstrike realized was the first kit, a dark ginger kit that looked a lot like Russetshade herself, covered in blood in all. Snowbird's white fur was instantly stained as she tried to stimulate the kit.

"Come on, come on..." She mewed. After a few moments of silence, the kit opened it's mouth and let out a pathetic little mewl. But Otterstrike didn't care. It was his kit, and it was alive.

"Otterstrike get over here and keep the kit warm while I try to help Puddleshine get the next one out. It's coming out rump first." Snowbird ordered, making the large tabby tom jump and scuttle over. He took the ginger kit, a she-kit, and held it close to him, licking the fur backwards as Snowbird had to continue drying it. He cast a quick glance into Russetshade's eyes, but she was already too far gone to realize he was there with her.

"Come on Russetshade, you can do it. I know you can." Snowbird coaxed, stroking the younger she-cat with her tail. Russetshade let out another yowl and Otterstrike stared in awe as another shape plopped out into the nest.

"What are you staring at, grab it!" Snowbird growled. Otterstrike nodded and reached for the kit, licking it clean. It was a light brown tabby tom, much like him... but without the white.

"Silverberry is here!" Otterstrike recognized Scorchfur's yowl and then his medicine cat appeared.

"Where is Fawnheart?" Snowbird asked anxiously.

"I'm so sorry, two of our queens just went into labor at the same time and Fawnheart and Leafpool are both helping so I could come. Oh StarClan. Here, I've brought some herbs." Silverberry pushed in between Puddleshine and Snowbird, now completely blocking Otterstrike's view of Russetshade. His fear rose in his chest and it felt like forever before another kit got handed to him. He snuggled around the first two, tucking his tail around them to keep them warm as he groomed the third kit. The kit was a dark ginger and white she-cat and once Otterstrike sensed her start to breath, he put her next to her siblings.

The three squeaked as if they sensed that there was something wrong.

"Everything is going to be okay kits..." Otterstrike murmured quietly, stroking them each comfortingly. These were his kits... and yet he felt no connection. He wanted so badly to ask Silverberry which she-cats in LightClan were in labor. If his mother was assisting Fawnheart, then it obviously wasn't her. Otterstrike's mind drifted to Softpaw. What if it was the apprentice in labor?

Another yowl from outside broke Otterstrike from his thoughts and made his blood run cold. The yowl was nothing of absolute terror.

"What is going on?!" Puddleshine bristled.

"I don't know... Otterstrike, go check please. I'll keep the kits warm." Snowbird mewed, looking completely frazzled, so Otterstrike just dipped his head and let the white she-cat take his place. He padded outside to see what was going on and realized it was now suddenly dark like night outside.

 _What? But it was only a bit past sunhigh._

"OH GOOD STARCLAN!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"THE DARK FOREST IS RETURNING!"

The ShadowClan cats were all panicking, looking up at the sky even Rowanstar and Tigerheart looked utterly floored. Otterstrike followed their gazes to see just in time to see the last sliver of sunlight be taken away as a giant shadow covered the entire Sun.

Before any cat could move, Puddleshine emerged from the nursery covered in blood, a wild look in his eyes.

"IT IS THE SHADOW OF THE MOON! RUSSETSHADE IS DEAD!"

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Moonshadow**

Moonshadow had been standing with Sunfire and Darkflame outside the nursery comforting the toms as their mates were going into labor and they had been told no one but Fawnheart and Leafpool could be with them. Acornkit and Briarkit romped around happily with their father Dustcloud while Robinheart watched, purring. Softpaw laid by herself, head in her paws sadly. Moonshadow wanted nothing more nothing more than to comfort his ex-apprentice, but he knew he wouldn't know what to say.

"HEY! Acornkit, watch it. You're kicking snow in my face!" Briarkit laughed, pawing snow back at her sister. Moonshadow couldn't help but smile at this. He looked up as he noticed a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. It was his father emerging from his den. The leader caought Moonshadow's eye and began padding over.

And then it happened...

Suddenly, the sunlight streaming down was fading, shadows falling across the clearing. Everyone, including Spiderstar paused and looked up. Moonshadow's tail bushed up as he gazed up into the sky. A shadow was stretching across the Sun and Fawnheart's words echoed in Moonshadow's ears.

 _"The Moon will block out the Sun."_

"Oh StarClan..." Moonshadow murmured. He looked up to see Spiderstar looked as confused as he felt. What would happen now? What about tonight's Gathering? His father wouldn't let him keep fighting the prophecy now...

"Moonshadow!" Spiderstar called to him and Moonshadow knew he couldn't avoid him anymore. The gray tom sighed and padded up to his father.

"Yes?"

"It's time. You must go on your quest."

"What are you talking about? How come I have never gotten any dreams from StarClan myself if I'm the cat from the prophecy?!" Moonshadow exclaimed.

"Travel to the Moonpool if you don't believe me..." Spiderstar said, face emotionless.

"What?"

"Take a cat or two and go on the adventure to the Moonpool to speak with StarClan. Speak with Lightstar yourself." Spiderstar mewed.

"But why should I bring-" But his father cut him off.

"Trust me, you'll need the support." He meowed and turned away. Moonshadow frowned and looked around the now extremely dark clearing. There wasn't even moonlight... how was there no moonlight if the thing causing the shadow is the Moon?

Moonshadow noticed Brownbelly, Clearwhisker, and Blackstream and realized they were the cats he wanted. Blackstream was looking up at the sky and leaning over into Clearwhisker, murmuring something. Clearwhisker looked solemn, emotions showing strongly in his blind blue eyes. Brownbelly looked around, probably looking for Lilaccloud.

"Hey, I need to talk to you guys." Moonshadow mewed, padding over to the three.

"What's going on?" Brownbelly mewed worriedly. "I hope Lilaccloud and the rest of the border patrol is alright..."

"We need to go to the Moonpool." Moonshadow meowed and Blackstream looked at him in shock.

"What? Us? Why?"

"Because Fawnheart, Silverberry, and my father told me that I am part of a prophecy that may have to do with this and I need help. You three are the ones I want with me."

"Wow..." Brownbelly meowed.

"Of course we'll come." Blackstream told him.

"Anything to protect the clan." Clearwhisker dipped his head.

"Well... this may be crucial to not just LightClan's survival, but all the clans..."

* * *

 **A.N.: Sorry guys, I know it's kind of short. Let me know what you think and give me some feedback as to what you guys would like to see. ~12HockeyChick21**


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N.: HAPPY 2018 everyone! To celebrate, I'm posting a new chapter since I haven't in... forever ahaha... ha. OKAY! Hope you like it. LET'S GO! ~12HockeyChick21**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Moonshadow**

"How can we even see where we're going?" Brownbelly growled after cursing under his breath. Moonshadow had heard the tom trip over a root or something else for the tenth time. He could tell his friends were all frustrated, for their hike to the Moonpool was proving quite difficult with the Moon blocking out the Sun. Moonshadow simply grit his teeth and kept moving.

"We have to just trust our instincts." he replied to Brownbelly.

"Well my instincts are getting my paws tripped up." Brownbelly grumbled.

"Stop complaining. Some of us deal with finding our way around the forest in darkness everyday." Moonshadow recognized Clearwhisker's annoyed mew and Brownbelly immediately shut up.

"Sorry..." He muttered. Moonshadow followed his nose and his paws, feeling the path that his father had described to him underfoot.

"We're close. Come on, let's keep moving. Keep your nose to the tail of the cat in front of you." he meowed, feeling Blackstream's muzzle touch his tail tip. Suddenly the cold wind disappeared as they entered the stone hollow.

"We're here..." Blackstream's awed breath tickled Moonshadow's tail. As they continued to walk, they walked up to the Moonpool.

"Wow..." Brownbelly mewed.

"Touch your nose to the water, then we should..." Moonshadow stopped as he did what he was telling the others to do, then spiraled into darkness.

The ground met his paws softly and when he opened his eyes he was greeted by an army of cats with stars in their fur. A familiar tabby stepped down from the ranks to greet him.

"Larchbreeze..." he breathed out the name of his older sister he had discovered murdered in shock.

"Hello Moonshadow. Thank you for finding me and getting me some justice. But I know exactly what you are here for right now." She mewed.

"How do you-" Moonshadow began, but was cut off by another she-cat's voice.

"The Moon has blocked out the Sun, yes?" Moonshadow turned to see two more cats were padding up to them, another she-cat and a tom.

"Lightstar..."

"Yes, and this is Skystar. We knew you'd be coming. It is time for the prophecy to become true." The she-cat mewed.

"Skystar... don't tell me there's another clan that I have to bring together like my mother and father did." Moonshadow sighed.

"No, well yes and no. Hello, I am Skystar, the founder of SkyClan. We are a clan that was pushed away from the old forest territories many years ago and we fell apart. With the help of your mother's father Firestar, the clan became one again, but now we need help again, more than ever. SkyClan has fallen apart again, but we do not need you to rescue them and bring them back to the lake... we need you to lead a large group of your clan to where SkyClan is and recreate it." Skystar mewed.

"You see... now that the first part of the prophecy has been fulfilled, we know it is you who must go. So go home and tell Spiderstar the cats who must go with you. Skystar will come to you in a dream tonight with the list. Not one more or one less cat..." Lightstar mewed.

"Yes... It has to be LightClan's ancestors... Because Glimmering Light here is my sister. My mother Quiet Rain had one more litter of kits after my brother and I left the mountains and Glimmering Light was the last surviving." Skystar explained.

"So remember, only the Light can Clear the Sky..."

"Wait, but how will I know where to go!" Moonshadow mewed, but woke with a start, back by the Moonpool.

"Moonshadow! Are you alright?" Blackstream nosed him to his paws.

"Y-yes... d-did you all have dreams of StarClan too?" Moonshadow looked to his friends, realizing it was bright out again. The Sun had returned. Brownbelly and Blackstream nodded, but Clearwhisker remained motionless.

"Yes, Lilaccloud's brother Rowanflame came to me and told me that he approved of me and that Lilaccloud and I would be making a journey together soon." Brownbelly meowed.

"Yes and my brother Flameheart visited me and told me I'd be making a journey soon too. I wonder where to. What about you Clearwhisker? Clearwhisker?" When the blind tom didn't answer, all three of them turned to look at him again. The white tom looked up at them with his sightless blue eyes.

"A she-cat named Leafstar came to me, claiming to be the leader of a faraway clan called SkyClan and told me that I was the... the 'Clear' answer and that on the wings of a bird I would soar to clear the skies..." he murmured.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Otterstrike**

Otterstrike laid in the ShadowClan nursery in silence, four kits in his belly curve. Confusion filled his body as he looked over to see the body of Russetshade, then blood exploded from her in waves, cascading over the kits, who yowled in fear and disgust. The dark red, sticky waves washed them away from his body.

"NO! Russetshade!" Otterstrike cried, watching his kits float away on the river of blood.

He woke with a gasp, his fur and nest damp with sweat.

"Otterstrike? Are you alright?" The tabby tom looked up to see his brother standing at the den opening.

"Fine... are you leaving now?"

Just the day previous Otterstrike and Silverberry had convinced Rowanstar to let them take the kits to LightClan since there were no other queens able to feed them. It wasn't a difficult task seeing as Rowanstar seemed to not really want to keep the kits anyways. Otterstrike wouldn't be surprised if the kits would remain in LightClan, yet they he still felt no connection to the useless little balls of fur. When he and Silverberry had returned to LightClan after the darkness, Spiderstar made an announcement saying Moonshadow and a ton of other LightClan cats had to go on a quest to help a sixth clan. Everything felt so fake and force, Otterstrike had no idea what to do...

"Yes, we're leaving now. Please promise me one thing Otterstrike." His brother broke Otterstrike out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" The large tabby asked.

"Protect the clan... and mother."

Otterstrike nodded and his brother disappeared. This made Otterstrike decide to go say goodbye, then go see the queens... and his kits... Otterstrike stood from his nest and stretched, then went out into the clearing. A fresh sheet of snow had fallen the night before, a good reminder of how hard and cold this quest would be for all who would be taking it. Otterstrike looked around at the group of his clanmates going to join this illusive SkyClan. Moonshadow stood with Brownbelly and Lilaccloud on one side of him and Clearwhisker and Blackstream on the other, Duskshade, Doestep, Pinefall, Tawnymoon, Sorrelbriar, Graybird, Thrushwing, Hollowstorm, Maplesong, Cloudheart, and Lilypetal all stood with them as well.

"We wish you the best of luck and may the blood of LightClan run strong in your veins. Have faith, for I am certain you all will be able to clear the sky and save SkyClan!" Spiderstar called and the whole clan cheered around Otterstrike. But the tired tabby was too drained to join in the chant. As the group streamed out of the camp, Otterstrike pushed his way to the nursery.

"Hello?" Otterstrike called as he pushed his way through the tight opening, greeted by the milky scent and the warmth. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light he could see Strikefang and Creamberry sleeping with their kits in their nests, Strikefang with five and Creamberry with four. Otterstrike was surprised that Strikefang had survived her kitting, but happy nonetheless. Then he saw his mother chatting with Robinheart, his four kits in the nest with her. Softpaw was asleep in her corner.

"Oh, hello Otterstrike... how are you?" Leafpool murmured quietly, as not to wake any of the sleeping inhabitants.

"I... I just came to tell you that the LightSky group has left..." Otterstrike mewed, matching her volume. LightSky was what the cats had become calling the group to make the trip to assist SkyClan.

"Oh, StarClan protect them." Robinheart mewed softly, giving each of her kits a quick lick. Otterstrike nodded and looked at his kits in Leafpool's belly curve. Again, he felt nothing. No spark of fatherly love, no need to protect them. What was wrong with him...?

"Strikefang and Creamberry named their kits this morning, I think it's time we start thinking about names for these sweet things. Would you like to help Otterstrike? You saved them." Leafpool looked up at Otterstrike with a knowing look and Otterstrike couldn't help but feel as though he wanted to shrink out of is mother's sight. Did she know?

"W-well, what are Strikefang's and Creamberry's kits...? We wouldn't want repeats." Otterstrike mewed.

"Strikefang had four she-cats and a tom, the tom is Scorchkit and the she-cats are Yellowkit, Specklekit, Meadowkit, and Turtlekit." Leafpool told him.

"And Creamberry had two toms and two she-cats, the toms are Thistlekit and Wolfkit and the she-cats are Snowkit and Sandkit." Robinheart added. Otterstrike nodded and looked back at his kits... his kits. Why didn't he feel anything?

"It's just so sad what happened to that ShadowClan queen..." Leafpool frowned down at the kits.

"Yes, Puddleshine and Silverberry did all they could..." Otterstrike mewed, the memory of the ShadowClan medicine cat racing from the nursery covered in blood during the Darkening to announce Russetshade's death still clung to the back of the tom's eyelids.

"I understand your pain, dear... Seeing a cat die is hard. Trust me, I know." Leafpool murmured to him comfortingly. Otterstrike nodded and put his tail on the light brown tabby tom, the one who he'd thought looked like himself.

"How about Breezekit for this one?" he asked. Leafpool nodded.

"I like that." she mewed. Otterstrike's gaze fell on the dark ginger she-cat beside Breezekit.

"And Cherrykit." He mewed, then poked the ginger and white she-cat next to her. "Applekit."

"Okay..." Leafpool replied, "And the last tom?"

"Birdkit." Otterstrike mewed. Before Leafpool could say anything to this name, Softpaw stirred.

"I need to go stretch my legs." The apprentice queen meowed.

"Okay, Otterstrike. Will you go with her, Spiderstar still doesn't like apprentices leaving camp alone." Leafpool looked at him and he knew there was no arguing with her. "Don't worry, the kits will be here when you get back."

Otterstrike sighed and nodded, then motioned for Softpaw to follow him.

"Does she know they're your kits?" Softpaw asked as they walked alone.

"I don't think so..."

"Aren't you happy? Why do you seem so sad? You got to keep your kits and stay in LightClan."

"Russetshade is dead... and I feel nothing for these kits. No connection at all..." Otterstrike mewed, the honesty breaking his heart.

"Oh..." Softpaw murmured.

"No one but you can ever know. My mother and father will be good foster parents to them... but I feel so dead inside now... I cared so much for Russetshade and now she's gone and I don't even recognize my own kits... nothing matters anymore."

"Otterstrike, that's not true-" Softpaw tried to calm him, but he cut her off.

"And that's why I've decided to take you up on your offer."

* * *

 **A.N.: Bum bum! Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment and maybe I'll just write the next chapter! Hahaha. Thanks for reading. ~12HockeyChick21**


End file.
